Cry of the Wolf
by Goddess of Twilight
Summary: A girl is found in the Jungle. Brought up by wolves and other animals to use her own magic and the magic of nature. Time has come for her to chose. She is torn between the world that raised her and the one she has grown to love, the man she loves.
1. A child is lost

Arianna: Hi, it's me again. I'm here to welcome you to our Hellboy fanfic. Goddess is still over there working on the Mummy fic, so don't worry about it. I'll hang out here with you guys, and give you the big red monkey, and she'll give you all the fun of seeing Ardeth arguing with a nameless goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except Shadow, Moon, and kinda the bad guy.

Disclaimer 2: I'm using an idea implemented by Shadowcat in her stories. Please, go there and read her stories first, so you can get a much better idea at what's going on with the characters.

* * *

Rain was pouring down, lightning flashing, the whole shebang. It was a night when most normal people were inside. The huddled figure nobody saw was far from being one of those 'normal' types.

Even she didn't know what she was. Slight and emaciated, huddled against a tree for protection from the driving wind, she shook. The only thought that crept into her mind was that this was her last night to live.

As her head fell forward, and she became one with the blackness and the oblivion that came to claim her, she had one regret, and an ocean of sadness.

Her regret: living life as she had, not knowing who she truly was, and never wanting to find out. Not enjoying her life, not finding the beauty in the world around her.

Her ocean of sadness: the same. No family to raise her, to love her. As long as she could remember, she had run, and run. They shunned her, without knowing her. The world wept with her this night.

She fell into that dark hole, unaware of the shadows about her. They did not touch her; she was not theirs to take, to kill, to consume. She was something they could not identify. They sat around the muddy human looking girl. She smelled human, but couldn't be.

"What do we do with the cub?" asked the Black Panther.

"Do we eat it?" asked the great snake.

"The cub is not ours to consume, you greedy snake." Growled a wolf.

"How do you know this? How do you know it is not for eating? Does your wolf god tell you this?" The snake hissed.

"Open your eyes, belly scraper. This one has a power within her. She almost feels like a mage, but it cannot be, for there are more than the four elements calling to me." The wolf snarled.

"Yes, I feel ice within her veins, warring with fire, but there is a part of her that shifts, her spirit is fighting to become something." A bear rumbled.

"It was caught, something happened. Before it could take the form it would forever hold, her soul shattered, and is still trying to become a human soul." A strong voice said.

"Lord, what brings you here?" The wolf bowed, followed by all but the snake, then it too lowered its head.

"The youngling here. It is not her time to go. She has a long, very long life, ahead of her. What has happened to her was not meant to happen, but has. It has made changes within her, changes I cannot undo. Still, I cannot let that mean her end. Will none of you take charge of the cub?" He asked, his face glowed golden even in the dismal rain.

"I will care for this cub." The wolf said,

"As will I." The panther said.

"I will do what I can to help. I get the feeling that she will bring the world to its knees, and get it standing again." The bear said.

"You all need to take a look at what the cub is. It's a MAN cub. They kill our homes, our kind, and you want to HELP this cub?" The snake hissed.

"But you need to look as well. This man cub will not do the same. With proper help, and upbringing, we can make sure that she stops those that threaten our homes.

"And you look! She is a man cub. It is in their nature to destroy. She will bring them with fire and axes to destroy our home! It is better to eat her than save her." The snake hissed.

"It is better you keep your mouth shut, she will be taken in by my pack. There cannot be creation without some destruction. If we show that we care, and show what the weaving is with all things, then she will not do more than is needed. If we keep her alive, she can go to them and stop the destruction that takes the weaving apart." The wolf said.

"Be gone low one. We do not need your help raising the cub. It is your kind that brought about mans destructive nature. It is not man alone that destroys the world. It is us." The bear growled.

The snake hissed menacingly, but with a snap from the wolf slithered off with great speed. The wolf looked again at the cub, the cub whimpered, shivering. The panther crept up to the cub and nuzzled her, attempting to wake her. She couldn't be more than a few seasons old. The wolf looked at her Lord.

"You are correct. This cub is very young. She won't even remember her mother, or father. The memories of this night and any that transpired before it will be dark, haunting, and will be locked away. You and the others will care for her." The man said, and disappeared.

"Well, first things first, let us wake the cub, and take her to our den. We'll do what we can." The wolf said.

"Lady wolf, please do not worry. We will make sure she will be cared for." The bear said.

"I know that. I just wonder about her. Look closely at the cub. She is nothing human. It is as if she has something else there, something that isn't supposed to be there. The eyes and tail of a cat. What happened to this child before we came upon her?" The wolf whined.

"Humans do strange things to their kind. But can't you feel it? This is a different human. Perhaps the others found out what she was, and decided to do what they've done to our kind, poked with needles, messed with their being, until they are not what they were." The panther said.

"Lets get her to the den. We shall call a council in the morning." The wolf said.

In the end, the jungle agreed to keep the little cub, all but the snake agreed to teach her. She ran with the wolves, but also learned from the panther, bear, the fish and the birds, all animals of the forest.

* * *

Disclaimer: We own nothing... we own nothing...muahahahahaha! otherwise... we'd be wallowing in the bills


	2. Stolen Moon

The jungle went on with its life, like always. Crescent, the mother wolf that took the cub in, had a litter of pups years later. Crescent had been gifted with long life, so she could care for the young cub. The girl cub aged slowly, slower than humans, and this puzzled Crescent to no end. One of the pups of her first litter was later caught by man and taken to a zoo. She had been gifted with life as her mother had. By this time, many of Crescent's litters had come and gone, she alone remained. 

The pup was soul bonded to the girl cub in a way no one could think possible. When this happened, the girl cub could not rest, she felt her pack mate's anxiety. A council was called soon after to discuss what would happen.

* * *

(first person from now on) 

"We cannot risk the lives of the council for your pup Crescent. As much as we want to help, we cannot do a thing. We will not risk the jungle for a single cub, when you have the rest of your litter to care for." Growled the Alpha male.

Crescent looked as if her world would crash about her paws, I could not bear to see my mother like this. Then I took the circle by surprise, walking into it on all fours, like my sibling pups. I looked each of the council members in the eyes, and stared down my father, the Alpha male.

"I will look for my sister." I growled. "I can fool the men into thinking I am one of them. I will get her back. I will not loose my sister."

"Shadow!" Mother whimpered.

"Let the cub speak. It is her sister that we meet about. She may be of another litter, but that does not change the bond of a pack mate, and surely not the kind of bond that was forged by those two." The panther said.

"I agree. Shadow and Moon share a bond we can only dream about for the rest of our packs or litters. Perhaps Shadow and Moon are meant to do great things for our world, and this is but one obstacle in their way. We must allow her to try. The worst of it is we loose Moon Wolf, and Shadow Wolf to the humans. If it comes to that, they know what they must do, Shadow most of all." The Bear said.

All of them nodded and broke up the council meeting. The rest of the animals left for their own dens and trees while the wolves sat at the circle a little longer, to bid me luck on my mission.

"Do not look upon the Alpha with such defiance again, you are not yet old enough to challenge his leadership or decisions, no matter how much we all want to. We do this for the good of the pack, and of the jungle." Crescent growled at her misbehaved pup.

"It was the only way to save him the disgrace of his breaking the councils decision and going after Moon himself." I said. "He had to speak for the good of the council, and the jungle. His position does not allow him to make exceptions for himself."

"Be careful my pup. Do not let the men catch you. You are special, and they would do anything to put you in a cage." Crescent said. She was happy with her odd pup, she was wise beyond her years, and she prayed that whatever it was she was meant to do, it would keep her with her family.

Crescent chose the swiftest among the pack to travel with her and myself to the outer reaches of the forest, where Moon was stolen. As they readied themselves, she made sure that I kept in mind the magicks of the jungle I had learned from each animal, not to mention that which I had been born with.

We found some old discarded human wear nearby; an expedition had lost some members, and made room by throwing out the garments. I put them on, trying my best to appear human. I wrapped my tail around my waist and then I began walking on two legs.

"Mother, Star, Leaf, Leaper.. I thank you for coming this far with me, and I beg you turn back now, so you are not caught as well. I will come back with Moon. I guarantee it." I said.

They were gone, fading like shadows. I smiled. That was the reason for my name. I was perfect at being silent and unseen. Then again, I had the entire jungle, except for most of the snakes, training me. The only thing they did NOT teach me was the human language. I would have to be very careful.

Upon entering the human world, I wrinkled my nose. It smelled worse than anything I had ever smelled before. And, I had smelled some pretty bad things. I tried to walk on as if I were nothing more than a human. It was hard to pull off, with the mess I must have looked like. Humans avoided what they saw as unpleasant. And I was rather sure that I appeared as unpleasent to them as they were to me.

I looked at myself. The only unpleasant thing I saw was the folds of leaves they wore. These were a darker color. I stopped and looked at myself in a reflective surface. What little fir I had on the top of my head was clean, but matted by sleep, and forgetting to groom myself like Night, the panther who trained me. I slipped into an alley and proceeded to clean and groom the fur on my head. If I let it slide down my back, I could almost imagine that it was the midnight colored fur of my feline teacher.

Feeling much cleaner, I walked on. I had no idea where I was going really, but I felt the bond between my litter sister grow stronger with the steps I took into the melee of humanity.

To think, by some mistake, some mutation of monstrosity, I could pass as one of them, instead of my fellow wolves. It did work out to our advantage some times, but it made it hard to choose a mate. That and the fact that the other pack mates, except for Moon, Alpha father, and mother, all aged quicker.

I did not understand the growls and whimpers the humans made, but they sounded so loud to me. I could hardly bear to stay here, if it wasn't for my sister I would have gone by now, shedding these leaves to regain my four legs, to run free among the jungle.

"I thought the youth of today couldn't get any stranger."

"What a wretch! That poor child must have one hell of a home life to be out here in that kind of get up."

"I wonder if she has a home"

Some of those mutterings brought to the surface, a memory. Something from a long time ago, something that faded and flickered with lightning flashes and the boom of thunder. A shining face. Their whimpers sounded so familiar, and strangely so. I did not remember ever spending time around this many humans. Only stalking those that chose to come into the forest, and using my earth magic to scare those off that I could.

I kept my eyes downcast, trying to discern my sister's scent from that around me. Soon I made it to the human gathering place, the zoo. I made sure no one was looking, and leaped over the fence, and into an enclosure full of Night's brethren. I stayed low, speaking to them.

"Have you seen a wolf, one they brought in, with a coat like the moon?" I purred.

"Yes, cub, we have. How is it you speak our tongue?" He asked.

"Night taught me. He is of your kin. I am wolf kin." I mewed.

"You look more human kin. But you bear the scent of one who has lived in the jungle a long time. You are wolf in my eyes. What may I call you?" He asked.

"I am Shadow." I purred.

"Shadow, you must be careful. I would much like to see my jungle home once more, but I've been caged too long. Do not let them cage you, for you will regret it. Keep to the jungle." He said.

"Do not worry friend." I said

"Call me Storm." He said.

"Storm, I will not be kept by any cage. I must rescue Moon, my litter sister. I will see you again, I hope, if only in the night visions." I said, and bounded away.

* * *

it's a bit long, but I'm making up for the lack in updating. sigh... And no it's not a typo when you see litter sister, because Shadow and Moon are litter mates.  



	3. Rescue from the Jungle

Ari: I'd like to thank Totakeke (I hope I got that right) And my good friend, Shadow cat. Applause should duly be noted to Shadow Cat for her role in ym story. Her's gave me an idea, and I'm running with it. I do hope that in time, she'll let me bring in her character Maggie, to pay homage Thanks for the reviews you two!

* * *

I found Moon, cringing in the light and multitude of humans. I squeezed in between a few of them and saw her, so lonely and sad. I smiled at her and barked. Human cubs around me started doing the same. She perked up and came to me.

"I missed you Shadow. What are you doing in those horrible things?" She whined.

"No time for that. I need to free you." I barked back.

The people around me were starting to give an undercurrent of panic, that the wolf was so close to me. One person grabbed me around the waist to haul me away.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled turning on him and baring my teeth.

"Demon!" He uttered in the human tongue.

"Moon, we need to leave, now!" I whined.

"You just had to scare him didn't you." She growled playfully.

"He touched me! He was trying to take me away from you." I barked.

Leaping to the top of the fence with naught but a thought, I startled the humans who had remained somewhat close. They started sending out an undercurrent of surprise, and more dangerously, fear. I leaped to the ground next to my sister and checked her for hurts.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me. Just worry about how we are going to escape these humans." She said.

"Let me try something I saw in their overgrown den." I said, picking her up. I bunched up my muscles preparing to jump.

"Be careful." She whimpered.

"All I have to do is pretend I'm jumping to a tree with an animal in my mouth." I growled.

"That's reassuring." Moon barked.

I sighed, and leapt. I teetered for a moment, then leaped to the ground, and set Moon down. It hadn't taken as much as I thought it would, but still, it was different. I crouched next to my sister as the humans around us began whining in high-pitched sounds. Luckily they were all running away.

"Well, I think it's about time I got rid of this stuff." I barked, shedding the leaves.

I felt my hair on my back, and smiled. I wore nothing but a few leaves and vines around parts of my body. Crescent had told me it would be best that way, since I had no fur of my own. I let my tail unwind.

"Let's run Shadow. I haven't done that for a little while." She whuffled.

"Yes, but not directly home. Let's lead them in a chase so they won't be able to find us again." I yipped at her.

We took off then, people getting out of our way. It was good to use all fours again. As normal as it felt to walk on two legs, I preferred the speed of all fours. My limbs were differently shaped than my wolf kin, so it was harder to run like them, but I learned a way to do it. I growled at the thought of my monstrosity.

We ran with the wind, finding great joy at being able to run with each other once more. I ran with the thought that if I ran fast enough, I might outrun my mutation. The human I appeared to be. Moon and I flopped down at the edge of the jungle, panting. We listened around us for hunters or other humans, and then slowly crept into the trees, fading away.

Soon our pack found us, barking and yipping away happily. I lay down to rest and think, my tail twitching anxiously. I heard my mother pad up next to me. She nuzzled my arm and I looked up at her.

"What's wrong my cub?" She asked.

"I don't know. I have such a horrible feeling. That, and I am sad that I am not like my litter mates." I whined.

"Don't be sad. You are as much a wolf as I am. If not in shape, in heart. As for your feeling, beware. Things are about to change for us all." Crescent said.

* * *

Yeah, a bit shorter, but hey, we don't own it, it's really late, and we're exhausted from work. So sue us. we'd really rather you not.. we'd prefer money being given to us. We have a trip to pay for! 


	4. Welcome to the Jungle Baby

Arianna: Here I am again, with another update. This may be it for a little while, I'm not sure.

Shadowcat: The switch from third to first is intentional. It's kind of like going into real life from a narrative, or something like that you hear in movies that have a narrator at the beginning as things are going on... I should have mentioned something though. In another story in the making, the main character will be in first person, and when she is unconcious or when I need to write from somewhere where she isnt, it will be in third.

* * *

Liz's POV

I sat at the computer typing and clicking away. I was on a laptop in the library, and was just doing some random searches while I waited for Abe to ask me to turn the pages of his books.

Things had grown pretty quiet around here in the past few months, but that didn't mean it was that way around the world. I was hearing that there was a group of poachers delivering endangered animals to certain peoples around the world, and that to cover, they would bring the caught animals to one zoo, then cart it off to be used in some sort of sick ritual.

"Liz, you might want to turn on the television. There is a story on it that you might wish to see." Abe said.

I nodded and turned the library's TV on. I was surprised to be seeing the same zoo I had just been reading up on, on the television. There seemed to be mass chaos. The camera trained on a girl, leaping with the ease and grace of a cat to the top of the wolf pen. She seemed to stop for a moment and actually talk to the moon white wolf in front of her. Then she picked it up, leaped again, and landed on the ground with the same ease and grace.

"What on earth?" I whispered.

"I do not think that female is human, at least not wholly human." Abe said.

Then the girl took off the clothes she was wearing. I was amazed, and glad, to see that she was wearing what appeared to be large leaves. The strange thing was, these leaves, and the vines that wrapped up her arms, and around her legs, all seemed to be alive. The cameraman got a zoomed in look of the girl, who was really a young woman.

She was slender, but built. She had catlike eyes, a tail even, and her ears seemed to come to a point. She might have been human, had she not the air of a predator. The more human parts of her were pretty, long black hair, darkened skin, and even freckles on her cheeks. Her strange eyes were gold and green.

"I think we aught to let the others know about this huh Abe?" I said.

I got up and walked out of the library to let them know what was going on. It seemed someone had already alerted them though. John ran up to me with an excited look on his face. I smiled. He always seemed to be excited about one thing or another, and it was kind of refreshing to see someone have that out look on life. I sure didn't. But I had my reasons.

"Did you see that? The girl on TV, I think she's like Hellboy, at least a little." He said, out of breath.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Did you see her tail? Her eyes? The way she moved or anything like that? The girl isn't human, at least not a full blood human. She spoke with that wolf she took out of the cages." John replied.

So, I wasn't the only one who had seemed to notice this.

"We need to get out there and find her! What if those people out there get to her first? Who knows what could happen!" John said.

"Yeah, if we noticed it, someone else is bound to. I think we should talk to Manning about it, see what he thinks, and who we should send. This may look like it will be easy, but I get the feeling it won't be." I said.

John nodded and went off to alert the others and soon we were in the midst of yet another meeting. We had had quite a few since defeating Rasputin and the evil he had tried to perpetrate onto the world. We were also attempting to keep Manning from shutting the place down. He was angry about many things, but he was as inclined as we were to keep it open, since Hellboy had saved his life, but that didn't stop his higher ups.

"We've all seen the report on television. We are all aware that this female is unique in her abilities. Let us say she is, as Abe has mentioned, like Hellboy. That means that there might be some crackpot out there looking to find her and do to her what Rasputin tried with Hellboy. Now. We need a crack team to go with us to the jungle area she was last seen heading towards. John and Liz, you will be part of that team. We're going to need Hellboy as well, but we can't have you out in the open. You will all receive the specifics of your parts in this. Dismissed." Manning said.

We all got up to ready ourselves to leave for the jungle. It wasn't going to be an easy mission, we all knew that. We had received the broadcast hours after it was shown, only because the people filming thought it was not all that important. If anything, they overlooked the tail, and most of her appearance, as was the case with most of humanity. But there were others that may wish to find this girl, and use her like they were using the endangered animals.

We were on the plane in less than a half hour. Hellboy and Abe were aboard, doing whatever they wanted while awaiting the landing. We could hardly use the garbage truck to get to the jungle with them, but we were going to do what we could to get them there. I had an idea we were going to be too late to stop these men. But we would put a damper on their parade, and hopefully stop them from any more obscene rituals.

"We're landing in about five minutes. We should get you too your crates" Manning said.

I suppressed the guilty feelings I had for them. They were treated like they were nothing more than luggage half the time. They always said they didn't mind, it was a means to an end, but to me it was demeaning to them. I felt Hellboy's hand on my shoulder, and he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry about it Sparky. We're used to it. Besides, I think I'd prefer the quiet of my crate than the screaming that we'd hear from the amassed public." Hellboy said.

"I know HB. I can't help it though." I said.

"Well, see you in the jungle baby." He said with a wink. 


	5. Shadow and Moon

Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for... sort of. I had to update for you, since you've all been sweet enough to leave me reviews I'm so happy! Your so sweet to me.

This chapter was hard to do, since I had to find a good spot to end it...

Without further ado... here's the chapter!

* * *

Shadow

I looked at my mother, and turned to my litter sister. Both had their ears pricked up. They had heard it too. There were hunters in the forest. A great howl went up in warning to the other animals of the woods, so they could find shelter from the humans. There was something else I smelled, something that reminded me of something in my past that was forgotten.

I heard Moon yelp, and a splash, as I heard more and more humans thunder through the forest, blatantly disregarding the life they were destroying. In my head, I felt something whispering that it was the end of my family, that I would see none of them alive again, that it was my fault. That I was one of them, and it was I that brought them upon us. I howled in rage and forgotten pain, as I dove into the river, trying to reach my sister before she drowned.

I called upon the magic I had learned from the fish so that I could breath under the water. I felt the searing as gills appeared on the sides of my neck. I swam into the deep river, looking for my sister, hoping she was still alive. I found her at the bottom of the swift river, and grabbing her I swam for the bank.

She was ripped from my hands as I crawled out and bid the fish attributes farewell for now. I smelled humans, but my water sight had not left yet, and I couldn't see them well. I leaped up and tried to get away from them, but could not. I felt pain sear through my leg, my side. I landed on the ground and they hit me again, this time with something blunt. They threw me into the river, and I sank too fast into the blackness to call on my magic.

* * *

Hellboy

I heard a great howling come up from the forest in the direction we were headed. It was amazing, and chilling to hear such a sound. It was a pack of wolves. There was an angrier howl moments later, followed by shouts of men. I looked at Abe and knew that we had gotten there a little too late. But we could fix that. Get rid of these guys, and make sure they wouldn't come near the wildlife ever again.

We were out of the crates by then, and I heard a yelp of pain. It didn't sound like it came from an animal at all, but more of a human timbre to the voice. Abe was by now, in the water, swimming in from somewhere else. I hoped that he would make sure nothing bad had gone wrong.

I saw four men, one grabbing what looked like a wolf out of the riverbank. The others were attacking the girl we had seen on TV. One hit her aside the head with a rock and flung her into the waters. I sure hoped brother blue was in there. They were watching gleefully at the waters.

I approached silently, something I rarely did. I liked to make an entrance, but something told me I'd get better pleasure out of scaring the daylights out of these guys in a more subtle way. So I took that option. They were talking about the girl, and the wolf.

"I think we better be careful. Those blokes we sold the animal to are doing strange things. That girl, like a cat she was. Tail and everything." One said.

"She had gills I'm telling you!" Another shouted.

"We better go. If she can do those things, we better get this wolf taken care of. She'll come back to haunt us she will!" The third whimpered.

"Shut your traps you blundering fools! This white wolf is the spirit of the jungle. We have to sell it. Our buyers want something like this. We've watched her for a long time! She's not aging like normal wolves do!" The impromptu leader shouted.

I almost laughed. It kind of reminded me of the three stooges. Plus one really evil bastard. I didn't want to give away my position just yet though. It was getting dark, and I knew I could have them, if they didn't get out of there just yet. They set about arguing on how to get the white wolf out of there and I heard Abe talking.

"We need to get that wolf. There is something about her that is very different from the others that are about us. I'm still trying to get the young woman they threw into the river. I don't think she's going to last much longer, if she hasn't died already." Abe said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. Do your best brother blue. These guys are pretty dense. One thinks she's a cat, the other a fish. These are the slimy bastards that are selling animals for those sick rituals." I whispered.

"What do you plan to do about it monkey?" Abe asked.

"Scare the crap outta them, that's what." I growled

"Just don't do anything too stupid."

"You know me brother blue." I said

"Yes, I do. That's what worries me."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Abe. Get that girl, I'll get the wolf." I said.

It was dark enough now that I could really use my size and appearance to an advantage about now. The stooges and slimy were out there, slimy being the only one with any semblance of calm. I could fix that. The wolves running about the jungle were scaring the stooges well enough, and I was glad. These guys needed to have the animals they captured fight back.

As sometimes happened when I was feeling pissed off, my eyes were glowing as I stepped out from my hiding spot, and loomed over them, achieving my full height. I wouldn't have been surprised if one of the three stooges had wet himself, but I'd rather have not thought about that. Two of them ran screaming from me, only to be cornered by another, Liz. She had Myers with her.

I smiled as menacingly as I possibly could at the remaining two. Then the last of the stooges did wet himself, and fainted. I looked at the slime ball that was left. He looked shaken, but didn't budge. I'd have to work a bit harder on him. He seemed to be getting his confidence back as I just stood there with my teeth bared.

"Your not real. Just some jackass in a damn costume. You can't scare me so easily bub." He said, his voice shaking.

I grinned; this was going to be fun. He seemed to shrink back from me a little, rethinking his previous statement. I heard Liz shouting something in the back, as I heard more wolves thundering about howling. I heard a growling behind me, and saw a female wolf with her teeth bared. At first I thought she was going to attack me, but I realized her attention was focused on the man in front of me.

She had a black coat, with a crescent moon shaped patch of fur on her shoulder, and a star streaking from the back of her head, down her other shoulder. A celestial wolf. I had the feeling that this was a special wolf. She looked young, but in my head I knew she was older than she appeared. The star streak was not normal, and I was pretty sure that she had gained it from a paranormal encounter

"That's my word pal. Now, you can come easily, or I'll use this hand." I said, holding forth the right hand… the hand of doom.

He looked at me and started to gibber. I smiled, making sure that he saw how menacing I could look. I heard Liz and Agent Myers come up behind me. Myers drew out his pistol, aiming it at the man, with his flashlight trained on him. I think all agents are trained to do that; it kind of looks cool, and is effective. It lights up the target, trains a gun on them, and keeps their center protected.

"Clay, cuff the guy. Liz, check on the white wolf. Myers, lets go help Abe." I said. All of them nodded and we split up.

"You think Clay is going to be alright?" Myers asked.

"Yeah. He's in pretty good shape for a guy that almost died. He's strong. Besides, I left the guy to the point where he was almost wetting his pants." I said.

"Good point. Hey Blue! You out here?" Myers shouted.

We heard a shout a few feet into the river, but downstream a bit still. We saw him carrying the young woman as he came to the bank. I ran down to help him out. I took her into my arms, praying she wasn't dead. Her lips were blue, and Myers quickly took his jacket off as I laid her on the ground. He began CPR as Abe and I watched on.

"We too late brother blue?" I whispered, hoping we weren't.

"I don't think we are. It is hard to tell, she has a mind that is completely different than I've ever felt before. Her heart was beating when I brought her up, but that does not mean it hasn't stopped." Abe said.

"Don't be such a downer Abe. She's gotta survive this. How else are we going to get our answers?" I asked.

"Like I said, her mind is different. If she were to survive, I doubt you'd be able to understand her, I hardly can." Abe said. He turned suddenly.

The wolf with the crescent moon on her shoulder had approached. Behind her was the white wolf, and a few others. John stopped for a moment, frightened by the sudden appearance, and trying to shake that fear. They were growling at him, trying to get him away from the girl I think.

"Keep it going John. Don't stop. We'll deal with them if they try to attack you." I said.

"Hold on. Let me try to communicate with them." Abe said.

I watched him, as he got closer to the wolf pack behind us. They were growling at Myers, the Crescent wolf approaching him with her teeth bared. Abe reached out to her, trying to talk to her. She stopped growling after a moment, but her teeth were still bared. Abe turned to the other wolves and said something to them; they looked at the Crescent wolf, and backed up a bit.

Suddenly the girl was coughing, Myers turned her over so she could cough the water out of her lungs. He threw his coat over her to keep her warm. The Crescent wolf came up to her and nuzzled her. There was a happy howl behind me, and suddenly the white wolf came bounding up and nuzzled the girl as well. There was happiness in her eyes at the sight of the two of them, wrapping her arms about them.


	6. A Pure Heart

Goddess: Sorry this is so long in coming. I've been super busy for some strange reason. There is more to come, I should be putting at least one more chapter up tomorrow.

Disclaimer: We don't own squat, so don't sue... I already owe my first born to the college as it is.

* * *

From there, it got really weird. It sounded like she was barking and whining, just like them, almost as if they were talking. Myers sat there, a confused look on his face. He didn't seem to want to move, and looked tired. The girl wasn't moving at all very fast, and I was sure that she was going into shock from the head wound. If we didn't treat her right away she could get seriously hurt. I moved forward to pick her up, only to see three sets of teeth being bared at me. And the girl's teeth were surprisingly sharp looking. They hadn't been a moment ago however. 

"Red, I suggest that you let me handle this one. I'm not sure they'll really understand my words, but I can send them something else, so they know we're here to help her." Abe said.

I nodded, watching as he worked with the wolves, and the wild girl. She appeared about Myers's age, maybe younger. I couldn't really remember how old he was really. It was kind of embarrassing; the guy took care of me for the most part, making sure that I had my meals, and someone to talk to when I needed it. Ever since that Kroenen guy had injured Clay, Myers was all alone. Father wanted him to take over for Clay, but not so soon. He did a good job.

I wanted to get over there and help John out, but he was still sort of holding the wild girl, and the wolves weren't going to let me touch her. Abe seemed to be deep in thought, but I knew what he was doing, and was praying that it was working. Having both John and the girl pass out wasn't going to be a thrill, since we were trying to get the wolves to trust us.

"They don't trust humans. But I think I am convincing the mother to let her come with us." Abe said.

"Mother? And I don't blame them for not trusting humans." I said.

"She is the mother of the Moon wolf, and the Shadow wolf. I think Shadow is the young woman however. She took her in, when she was… spoken to, by someone of great importance. She is very old. Older than you are monkey." Abe said.

"That's not possible." I growled.

"Oh yes it is. She was granted long life to take care of Shadow. Moon has inherited her longevity as well." Abe said.

"Something's not right. She's younger than Myers, and you're telling me the wolf was given long life, long enough to be older than me, to care for her? That's impossible!" I said, clenching my teeth.

"Not if the girl is part demon. She's just like you Red… only, she's less than half. She appears mostly human, except for her eyes and tail." Abe said.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Careful Red. No sudden moves John. I've almost got their trust. Crescent is trying to urge Shadow to join us." Abe said.

After a moment the one that Abe referred to as Crescent, the one with the shape on her shoulder, looked at John, and seemed to nod. He got the idea, and picked the girl up. He looked like he was going to fall over, but he looked determined to stay on his feet. I went to help him out by taking 'Shadow' from him, but Abe stopped me.

"Don't ruin it now Red. Crescent trusts John. She may not trust humans in general, but she knows that he saved her life. She's only letting him touch her until she is better. Moon is also coming with. I want to help him too, but she spoke to him, on a level I couldn't even reach. There's more to John than meets the eye." Abe said.

"The guy is about to pitch over from exhaustion!" I all but shouted.

"Quiet Hellboy. She doesn't trust you, or Abe. She knows nothing about you two. She saw what you did for Moon, and that Abe drew Shadow from the water, but it's me she trusts right now, she said there was something in me she saw. Something that told her that she could trust me. I'm the only human she trusts." John said.

"Your father once told him that he had a pure heart, and that is what we needed then. I think we'll always need it. There's a purity about John that nothing will be able to tarnish. He has a good heart, you know that Red, you've seen it too." Abe said.

"Yeah. He's a good man. Crescent is right to trust him. He's probably the only human on earth with a pure heart." I said.

I remembered, not so long ago. It was a battle to save the world, and the one I loved. Liz was dying, dead… Rasputin had taken her soul so that I would open the door to the seven gods of chaos. I almost did. It was John who stopped me. John who told me that I had a choice, that father had given me a choice. It was John who saw past the monster I had become that night, to something deeper, something human. He only smiled and told me that the circumstances of ones birth does not decide who you become, only you can do that. That what makes a man is not his origins, but the choices he makes. I owed John a lot, and now was that time to let him know that I believed in him.

"Let's get to our crates brother blue." I said.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I didn't know what was happening. Suddenly I felt like I was going to be ill. Water came from my mouth as if I were a river. Soon mother and Moon were there. The others were in the jungle behind the red monkey man, and his fish companion. Next to me was a man, human. I felt mother nuzzle me worriedly, and Moon was not long after. I was not happy to be so close to a human, but I knew he had saved my life.

Mother tried to speak with the fish man. It wasn't as hard as trying to speak with the humans, but hard enough. He sent harsh pictures at us, telling us what happened. Mother let him know our position on the humans, and him and his monkey friend. He began to tell the red one what we were speaking about, and then mother turned to the human next to me.

: I know you can hear me human, just not the way you are used to. I will allow you to take my daughters with you to be cared for. Under one condition only. You are the one solely to care for Shadow and Moon, and no one else. : Mother said to him.

: I understand, Great Mother. I will not disobey your wishes, but can I know the reasoning behind them. And please, call me John. : The human replied.

: All will be revealed to you, little by little, in time, John. Shadow is a special child, you know this. She has been my cub for over sixty human years. As has Moon. The Lord of the Jungle granted me long life, and Moon received this gift as well, and became bonded to Shadow. Now the time has come that I may finally die, in peace. : Mother said, closing her eyes, looking so tired.

"Mother! Please, you can't be serious! You can't die!" I whimpered. Moon whined beside me.

"I am too old by far, my young ones. You have a long life ahead of you, both of you. You will do great good for us all, for both the humans, and the jungle kind." Mother said softly.

"No! I refuse to help the humans! Look what they have done to our kind, our home!" I growled.

"Shadow, you cannot understand right now, I don't expect either of you to. It will all come in time." She said.

: Mother Wolf, please, tell me what you wish me to know. : The human said.

: I have, John. It is what you wish to know that I will pass to you and you alone. Given time, you will know what to do with the words I give you, and the wisdom we all share, deep within. Shadow, Moon. You must trust him. He saved your life Shadow, and has a pure heart. : Mother said to him. She closed her eyes, and the human jolted almost unnoticeably.

"Shadow, John has a pure heart. You must trust him, and in the course of time, you must trust others as well. Do not trust so easily as to get hurt, but do not close your heart, do not close it to John, or to Moon. Stay like you are, loving, faithful, kind, and pure at heart. Know that I love the both of you. Now go. I must return to the pack, so that I can prepare to meet the Lord of the Jungle once more." Mother said, and looked to the Human once more, giving him permission.

I felt myself being lifted. Moon trotted behind the human, making sure that my mother's orders were followed. He seemed to feel as weak as I did. That wasn't very reassuring to the one being carried, I can say. He was bringing me to a large metal cage. I began to panic, not wishing this on my litter sister or myself. I began to weaken him more, and was about to make a break for it when I heard his voice in my head.

: Shadow, do not be afraid. It is no cage. It will take us some place safe, as your mother wishes. See, your sister is in there already. :

: Silence human. You know nothing of fear until you see the faces of those hunting you, taking you to loose what freedoms you have as a human. : I growled at him.

He looked at me and bared his teeth. : You are right; I don't know anything of fear. I was almost killed by two working for evil, and their evil God. I've seen monsters most humans only see in their dreams. : He said. Conflicting motions.

"Just listen to him Shadow. Mother trusts him, and she doesn't give out trust easily. You know that as well as I do." Moon yipped.

"You were always the noser of the litter." I growled back.

Moon was right. Mother did not do such things lightly. It must have been dire for her to hand over my care, and the care of my sister to a human. We weren't pups by any means, but you did not get rid of two pack members so lightly, even if one was mutated into human semblance. Our pack was small, and needed its members. She was protecting Moon and I from the poachers coming back, that much I knew, but there was more beneath that, and I didn't know what it was.

Soon we had been placed in the cage, the human next to us. Moments later there were two wooden cages brought in as well. They were large, and soon opened to reveal the fish and red monkey. They took one look at me, then the human next to me and shook their heads. Much human gibberish was passed among them, and soon the cage began to move. I growled and Moon started to howl.

: Shadow, Moon, it's all right. You're not going to get hurt. Please stop howling. You're going to get more humans to find us, if you don't be quiet. : the human sent to us.

Moon stopped howling, and lay down with her ears flat. I kept my gaze on the human, waiting for him to make some sort of mistake. He had said things would be all right, and I was sure they wouldn't be. Soon the movement became softer, and made me tired. I didn't know what was happening until I was awakened on a different metal cage, this one even bigger.

Moon and I had the run of the cage, and did just that. We chased one another back and forth along the cage, and wondered if we would be here for the rest of our lives. Such a cage was terrifying and interesting at the same time. The red monkey was sitting at a table talking to a human female, and John, the human male, was watching us play. His teeth were bared, but I felt no malice from him. I remembered seeing many humans do such things as I passed them in the streets; perhaps it wasn't a challenge, but something else to them.

I leaped about, bounding off the metal walls of the giant cage, panting along with my sister. There was a giant shake and then I fell into something that splashed. As opposed to having the same thing happen to me now as it did in the jungle, I was quick enough to call forth the gills. I swam about in the cool water, and swam towards my sister, thinking I would swim out of the water into land, that's what it looked like for me anyway.

I hit something really hard, and paddled around for a moment trying to figure out what had stopped me. Moon came up to where the sea and land separated, and nuzzled against something. I saw she couldn't pass the barrier. I was curious as to what may have caused the water to freeze like that, only there and no where else. The fish swam up to me, and I lashed out, but he was too quick. He held his hand out; trying to appear submissive, and then seemed to knock on the ice. He was trying to communicate with me somehow.

: It's glass Shadow. It's like ice, but it doesn't melt right away. It doesn't break as easily either. : The human said.

: A very strange river you have. : I thought out.

: It's not a river, it's a tank. Abe needs water to survive, like a fish. Sometimes he comes out on land like us, but he has to keep his skin wet, and uses a respirator to breathe water. Now, please come out of there. I can't keep an eye on you through the water, and you're not in the best of shape for swimming Shadow. : He sent to me.

: Come litter sister. He's right. You do not look well. The strike to your head is ill news for you. I do not want to see him rescue you again. There are only so many ways you can owe this human your life. : Moon sent to me.

The human came to the edge of the tank, as he called it. I swam up, feeling tired. He was bigger than me, by a half-length, but found it hard to help me out. He managed it, calling upon strength within himself that I couldn't have seen before now. He had surprised even himself. He and I were wet, him mostly from me sloshing water on him. He wrapped a fur around me to help rub the water off.


	7. Chasing Shadow and holding Moon

Ok... make that my first born AND second born being owed to this damned college... :sigh: Oh well. As you can well tell, i still don't own anything... though it'd be nice to own something other than a lamp...

Sorry, this was supposed to be here the other day, but you know how muses are... they told me to get working on a SeaQuest fic... and holy cow did I work on that fic! 40 freaking pages worth... wowo.

Anyway... here you go.

* * *

Liz's POV

Hellboy started laughing the moment he saw John get splashed the first time. One look from me and he stopped. John really needed our help, but wouldn't accept it. From what Abe and HB told me, he wasn't allowed to, nor do I think he would have if he had been allowed. He felt a responsibility for the girl, and something else was there too. He had made a promise to be the only one to care for the girl and her 'sister' until they were in full health once more. He was the only one to touch them, or really speak to them I guess. Suddenly there seemed to be something that twitched, and that was the best way I could say it. He suddenly had enough strength to lift the wolf girl out of the tank.

"Let John be. He's doing a lot more than you can say." I whispered fiercely.

That's when HB decided to look busy sharpening and other weapons stuff. I looked back over at John, and saw that he had a towel around the young woman, and was helping her to get dry. After a while he led her to a place to sleep, she lay down with the white wolf, and fell asleep, much like wolves did. Both were curled up to get maximum warmth from the other. I thought it looked cute, since John was sitting next to them, looking exhausted.

I stood and was trying to find a blanket and pillow for John. He had already said no to going to his bed.

"I've got to stay near them. I'm still trying to gain Shadow's trust. Moon is watching me like a hawk to make sure that I do what their mother told me to. If I'm not here when either wake up, I'm pretty much dog meat." He said.

I smiled and continued the search. Soon I saw a blanket and pillow dangling in front of me. HB had found some. I smiled and looked at him. He was trying to look tough, that he couldn't care less that John was passed out on a crate, shivering. I knew however, that deep in there, he was worried about John, just as much as I was. He knew how frail humans were, and knew John could get seriously sick, especially since the plane we were on had no heating. He shook it at me again.

"Come on, take it over there Sparky." He said.

"I can't. You know they don't trust humans. I'm more human than you are, at least in appearance. You'll be able to get closer than I would." I said.

"Liz is right. You're going to have to go over there. You have a definite animal aura to you." Abe said.

I watched as HB walked over there, silently. He set the pillow down and made John cozy. I smiled. The boy could really have a warm heart, and it wasn't so bad if he let others see it every once in a while. I mean, yeah, Abe would tease him. Sometimes even I would, and so would John, but HB had a soft spot for all of us, and took it all in stride. Not to mention he got back at us sometime in the future.

It was amazing, to watch him handle John like he would a baby.

* * *

HB's POV

I knew they were watching me. I really didn't want to do this. I tried to get Liz to go over there and help him out; she was considerably tenderer than I was. But she pointed out that I was the least human of the two of us, and would be the best bet. Abe backed her up, I think mostly because he wanted to get a good laugh out of it.

I didn't really mind. Myers was good to me. He was a good ear when I wanted to talk about Liz, among a few other things as well. He was such a good guy, and I still kinda felt guilty about being so mean to him in the beginning. He had seemed to be moving in on what I did, but I had realized at the end of it all, he was only doing what his heart told him to.

Abe and Pops were right. He did have a pure heart. He did all in his power to help me when I was trying to make him leave. He worried me sometimes, like now. He was exhausted from reviving the wild girl, and now dripping wet in a cold ass airplane. The boy was going to catch pneumonia. All he thought about though, was the promise he had made to an ancient wolf, and to her two daughters.

His heart was in the right place, even if he wasn't. I set the pillow down, close enough to the wolf girls to keep John in good standing, but far enough away so they wouldn't get angry for his invading their space. After arranging things for him, I picked him up gently. He was clammy, and that worried me. I kept hold of him a while longer to make sure that his clothes were drying fast. Once I was happy with his body temperature, I lay him down on the makeshift bed and covered him up.

I stood and turned to see Liz and Abe staring at me. Liz had this unreadable expression on her face, and I was sure it meant something for me. I walked up to her and she put her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I smiled. It must have meant she was happy with me for some reason.

"That was the sweetest thing you've done for John. I'm proud of you Red." She said to me. I grinned, no doubt looking pretty goofy.

"You say a word of this fishy…" I started.

"If I had lips, they would be sealed. Don't worry Monkey. You have a reputation to keep, who am I to tell everyone you're just a big softie." Abe said with a grin.

"If you weren't in your tank I'd let you know." I said.

I felt more than heard him laugh at me. He knew I wouldn't do a thing, and so did I. I just wanted to make sure that my tough guy act wasn't seen as just an act. I did have a reputation to keep, to make sure that all little monsters that had heard of me wouldn't be so bold as to try something. Sometimes it worked. Other times it didn't, but I wasn't too let down by those. They normally expected their prey to quiver in fear, and when I didn't, it set them off, and they didn't know what to do next. It was kind of fun.

I sat back down where I had been before Liz had egged me on to help John out. We were going to land back at home soon, and as much as I didn't like it, I couldn't wait to get back there and eat again. I was pretty hungry, and with the time changes, it didn't help too much. Leaning back in the chair, I proceeded to take a nap.

* * *

? POV

Meanwhile, far enough away that none of them could feel the chill as he laughed, a man watched the group on the large plane fly further and further from his present position. He glared balefully at the figured laying on the ground next to his target. He would have a rather hard time getting to them again, so he might as well try a different route. He spun the crystal in his hands, looking at things here and there, and rarely settling on any one thing.

He kept his sky blue eyes devoid of emotion. He had reasons for being this furious. The last attempt he had made at longevity and power, had ended up in his being sealed in a hell like he had not heard of in many a year. But he had been freed. He didn't know how, or why, nor did he particularly care. He had found something that would gain him much more power than the medallion would have.

He knew he had to follow them. But he had to make sure that he could do what he needed to over there as well. He knew he would be able to; he just had to find the correct place to do so. Finding a wonderful spot, he called up his personal jet and ordered it to be prepared within a few hours. He then went to gather what he needed, with a wicked grin.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I opened my eyes, yawning wildly. A giant bump had me on my feet again, growling. Moon was also awake and growling. The human shook his head and began muttering in the human tongue about something, then looked around in surprise.

: Don't worry Shadow, Moon. This is where we will be staying. It is your new den. It's not much to look at, but we can fix it to the way you like. : The human said.

I looked at Moon, and she nodded we trotted after him, hoping to go find a warmer place to sleep. We went into a large cave. It was really cold, and suddenly began to move. I was knocked down, still not feeling well. The human male, John, helped me to stand again, on two legs instead of four. I growled at him. I did not like acting like a two legger, and he was making me do so.

: I am sorry Shadow. I am only doing what your mother told me to. She told me to help you to learn how to be like your true people, but to remember that the wolves will always be a part of you. You have to be yourself, and walk the path that only you can see, even if it means becoming the human you were born to be. : He sent.

I looked at him as if he had just sprouted another head. I felt anger well up in me, and fear. I knew he was right. I had been fooling myself into thinking I had been a wolf all along, just badly misshapen. Deep down I knew I was something else… something human. I just didn't want to accept it because it meant that I was the thing that my family feared, hated, and most of all avoided at all costs. I knew I would no longer see them. Moon whined next to me.

"It's ok Shadow. I'm here, and I always will be. We were bonded for a reason, I don't hate you because of what you were born as, I love you because of what you chose to become. You are my litter sister." She barked.

I looked at her with, with new hope that things may work out after all. Just because of what I was, didn't mean I couldn't be what I wanted to. I could still play with my sister, run through the grasses, and do what I did as a wolf. I just had to be more human. As much as I didn't like it, I knew it was what had to be done, to understand what was going on.

: I am hungry, John. : I sent to him.

He bared his teeth again, and his eyes held and expression of happiness. It was confusing for me to see such conflicting actions; I didn't know what to do, so I stood on guard. He stopped baring his teeth, and made another face.

: What is wrong Shadow: He asked.

: You bare your teeth, but your emotions conflict. You have challenged me many times, but I have chosen to ignore it because I knew I would injure you. : I replied.

: Bare my teeth? OH! You mean when I smile. It's a human thing, it's considered friendly, and is used when we are happy or excited. It's not a challenge, not all the time. There are times when you can challenge a person with a smile, but I can teach you all about it. But don't think I was challenging you, please. I was only happy that you used my name, instead of calling me just 'human'. : He sent.

: I thought it might be a strange human custom. May we eat now: I asked.

: I'm afraid we don't have anything like you would eat in the jungle, but we can see what you will eat. Follow me. : He sent.

I loped after him, on four legs once more. Then he told me that I needed to walk on two legs, since I was to learn to be human. That and the others at the bureau were giving him strange looks to see a wild girl following him. I commented that although I had much practice walking like a human, I would not change because of that. He then mentioned my mother's wishes, and although I growled at him about it, I did begin walking on two legs again.

Many of the humans still stared however, but I did not care. John told me it was because of my tail. They weren't used to seeing a human with a tail that moved like that. I smiled, letting my tail do what it wanted. It was much like the monkey's tail, except black. He commented that we should probably find me something else to wear. I growled, telling him that my living jungle garments would do just fine for now.

The cave that we had entered had many other caves within. John had called it a building, and in it were rooms. The place we were in was what he called a guest room, and that I could eat here. There was a large hole in the room and in the hole was water, but it did not come out at us.

John then told me he would be back, with food, and a few other things so that Moon and I could get a good sleep, and heal well. I watched him go, and sat down, staring at the water. I wished to be able to feel the wind, and be outside.

We ended up eating on the ground, and John showed me how to eat with my hands, saying that it was as close as we were going to get for now and at least I wasn't eating like Moon. She was making a mess, eating like all wolves do, except she was used to eating with the others. I would have joined her, but he told me I couldn't eat like that, that I had to use my hands. Then he used strange sticks and other things to look at me, and washed my head. It had been bleeding from where the men had hit me. He put what he called a bandage on it, and then told me that he had a surprise for me and Moon if she wanted to join with.

She still did not wish to leave me with a stranger she did not fully trust, so trotted alongside me, as I walked with him. It was amazing to find this many humans in such a cave. As much as I didn't like humans, I got the impression from John that these humans were different. They worked with the big monkey, called Hellboy, and the fish, called Abe. They understood that there were things out there, and they fought the bad, and they were the ones who were stopping the trade of my wolf kindred, and our friends of the jungle. I felt better about these humans than I had at first.

I was told that we weren't allowed to go outside. It angered me that I wouldn't be able to go out and be with the earth, to enjoy what I had known my life. He told me not to worry. Then he did something, he called it 'opening the door', and I saw a forest. I was speechless. He bared his teeth once more and told me to go in. I lay down under a tree and my sister lay down beside me. Soon we were fast asleep.

* * *

Ok. This is all I've got for now. I'm going to start working on it some more. I think I've got to watch Hellboy once to get into the swing of things again, since I've been on the whole SeaQuest thing. I also am going to be without a computer most of the summer... well, at least a personal computer like this one :babies laptop and coos at it: I love this thing. Somehow, i'm going to buy one from this school... I don't know how exactly... ack.. reminds me I need to find meself a job... maybe this summer will be a rest from fic writing, but I'll come back full and strong in the fall, I guarantee it! I promise! And those of you reading my stuff can prod me in the summer to make me post. 


	8. Trust of a Chaos Mage

Ok, here's my next chapter... as best I can do it... sorry it's been a while, but hey, I had to hand my laptop in, and had to stop writing on all my stories so I could save them and send them on...

dog youkai jane... sorry, but I scared the bejeezus outta the gods of chaos a few years back.. they wet their pants at the mere mention of my name... muahahahaha! but here's the update, I really hope it's good, since I'm writing it as I go, instead of writing ahead of my postings.

* * *

Hellboys POV

Meyers was taking care of the wolf girl and the wolf. I was a bit bored, having a really stiff agent stand in taking care of my food. He didn't like to talk to me like Meyers did, nor did he seem to particularly care about the cats. I hated him on sight. How could you not adore the cute little balls of fur. My son was sleeping, and Liz was out shopping with another of the newer additions to the bureau. She was married to Abe, and had twins. I sighed and looked at the man.

"Hey Slate, could you please go get Meyers? I've got a few questions to ask him." I growled.

"Sure sir. That is if you don't mind that ratty girl and her dog coming with." The agent said. He yelped when I bounded across the room and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I may be a cat kinda guy, but don't you go insulting those two. That little girl has been through hell, but it'll be nothing compared to what I do to ya if you don't back off." I growled.

"Y-y-yes sir!" The agent stuttered. I sighed, feeling a little less frustrated.

Meyers was there in about twenty minutes, followed by Shadow and Moon. They looked much better than they had when they were brought in a week ago. Shadow was eating better than she had as a wolf, and after a checkup with John, we found she was in perfect health. Something about her seemed awfully familiar to me, aside that she was part demon. The outfit she wore seemed to never be dirty, and made entirely of vines and leaves. It would have been attractive if I had been looking for someone.

"What do you need Red?" Meyers asked.

"That damn idiot Agent fired. Isn't she good enough to spend time without you?" I asked, looking at him.

"No, any time I leave the room, her sister is about ready to leap at my throat. They still don't understand anything about privacy, so its really hard to explain to them why I want to use the restroom without them being there." John said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd think it was funny if they weren't so distrusting of me. I mean, they're worse about everyone else, but I can't break their trust." John said.

"There's something about her that's strange." I said.

"Yeah, something about her reminds me of Maggie. And something else reminds me of…"John shook his head.

"Who?" I said

"Your father." John said softly.

I growled at him, but Shadow and Moon growled right back at me, so I stopped. John looked a little startled and pale, but otherwise he wasn't as freaked out as he might have been when he was transferred here. I was surprised at the sudden strength he was showing, because he was one of those guys who liked to make everyone happy. But I looked at the young woman standing next to him, and the wolf, and realized that working with two wild creatures probably made working with me seem like a walk in the park.

"It's true Red. Look at her face, her smile. It's almost an identical copy. Even you can't miss that." John said.

"Maybe. I dunno Meyers. My dad wasn't the type of guy to mess around and then forget about it. If he'd have had a kid, he would have known." I said.

"Yeah, but you know better than I do that things happen. I'm pretty sure if he'd have known, he would have taken care of it. But Shadow says that she can't remember too much, but that before she came to the wolves, there are some memories that are 'night visions'" He said.

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, I think so. She remembers little things that I think were laboratories. She said something about a woman that I think might be her biological mother. I've had a few troubles convincing her to let me take a blood sample, but I did finally manage to get one. So we'll see what it comes up with." Meyers said.

"What else have you accomplished?" I asked.

"Well, she's got some strange abilities. Along side the things she learned from the animals in the forest, who apparently have their own kind of magic, she's got other abilities as well. She's also a big fan of Meatloaf." Meyers said.

"She's the only one. That's the worst main dish in the world. At the least it should be a side." I said with a laugh.

"I meant the singer." John said.

"Oh, well. That's alright then. He's not that bad. Father let me listen to some of that stuff. I think he liked him, at least a little bit." I replied with a laugh.

"You really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you HB?" John asked with a sigh, lifting a kitten from Shadow's outstretched arms.

"Nope."

"Anyway. She likes a lot of the things your father was in contact with. She's picked them right out of where they've been. Only things he's touched. She loves to listen to the music he listened to. But always… something happens when she listens to that song." John said.

I stopped short, feeling as if my heart had stopped beating. The song that would have been playing when my father was murdered. I clenched my stone fist, trying to shove the anger and pain from my heart. I had taken care of the person responsible for the murder of my father, I had also almost caused the apocalypse. I knew that my father's soul had been with me. He had helped guide John's arm, the rosary, and my heart. He had taught me so much, and now here was this girl, part demon, and bearing a striking resemblance to my father in his younger years. She felt something with my father's music, and knew what he had touched. I felt like she had taken something away from me.

I looked down suddenly, seeing her hand on my arm, looking at me intently. Her tail moved behind her lazily, much like mine. She wasn't smiling, but I knew she was trying to make sure I was alright. I sighed, wondering what on earth was wrong with me.

"She says that she's not trying to take your father away. A pack is nothing without their Alpha, and the Alpha is a father and leader to them all, even those born of a different pack. He will accept them." John said.

"Oh, ok. Don't worry Shadow. I'm not mad at you, just… a little pissed at how my father had to go." I said. She nodded, a twinkle in her eyes.

"She's an interesting one. She's been learning how to speak, but doesn't like to use it all that much. She has a hard time forming human words, but she can talk to the animals all around her." John said.

"Interesting. Can you get her away from the cats? Those two are going to force them all to have kittens." I said, picking up a few of my cats.

"She's talking with some of the older ones, and they seem to be alright with her, at least that's what she said. But I'll let her know." John said.

I watched him as he seemed to speak with the girl, and she nodded. She looked at the cats and made a noise, they all stopped and hopped up on my bed. I shook my head and laughed. She looked at John, and then back to Moon. John looked at me and sighed. He began to move things around that the other agent had been messing with. He began to set things up for nachos. I had been aching for those for a long time, but had refused what Agent Slate had tried to make for me. I had never tasted anything so horrible. As soon as he had gotten things put together the way he always did, he turned back to the two cubs.

"Hey, you wanna try some of this?" I asked the girl. John laughed.

"I'm still trying to get her to eat more vegitables. Her diet is till pretty strange for a human, or demon. But she's got your appetite I think." John said. "I've got to get them back to the library though. We're starting to think she's a mage, but not like the ones we know."

"Oh, really? That's going to be interesting." I said.

"Don't sound so depressed. I should be back to helping you soon, if Shadow can handle coming with." John said.

"It's not her I'm worried about." I said.

* * *

John's POV 

I watched Shadow as she played around on the grass. She seemed less wolf like, and more or less like Hellboy. Her English wasn't too great, but she was picking up a lot of his language. And she was exhibiting some really strange powers. From what I understood from Abe, she was what people called a mage, but unlike any we've ever seen. He called her a "Chaos Mage" and that there were writings about Chaos Mages, and that there was only a few every century or so, a very rare breed. There hadn't been any for at least two hundred years, and he had thought they were extinct. But she portrayed every aspect of a Chaos Mage. She even had bonded with a wolf. But with her title as a mage, also came danger.

"Shadow, Abe tells me that other than the magic that the animals taught you, you have other powers. You can control elements, much like some of the other mages we've comein contact with, except they can't control them all. They only have power with one. But you need training with it. Are you willing to be taught by someone other than me?" I asked her.

"You be there? You no teach? You have power too." She said.

"I know I have power Shadow, but not the kind you have." He said.

"I know, but you need training too." She said.

"I'll be there as long as you like. I don't want you to feel you can't trust me." John said.

"Do not worry. I will trust you, no matter, until I am betrayed by you." She said.

"I hope I don't do that then." John said.

"I do not think will. You have pure heart." She said.

"Ofcourse." John said.

He hadn't told Hellboy about the blood test results yet. From the results, he had found out that she was Professor Broom's daughter. But there was a relation to Hellboy as well. Perhaps they were more than just siblings through their father, but perhaps Hellboy's biological parents. He'd have to have the DNA from Hellboy's parents for that. He knew that HB was half demon, perhaps his father was also her grandfather. HB probably had a sister, and that was Shadow's mother. That would make him her uncle though. He'd definitely have to look into that. What if Hellboy had a sister? Who else could have been affected by the demon that fathered his friend? And who else would be affected by the death of the bureaus most well loved man?

John watched the girl, and saw in her smile the same smile that Broom had given him when he had first arrived at the bureau. She was sitting on the grass, watching him, her fingers tangling and untangling in Moon's fur. He sighed, knowing that he would have to be the one to help train her as well. He would have to read some things, and probably get a lot of help from anyone in the bureau that knew anything about mages, or any of the mages they probably could enlist to help them. They knew the danger of an untrained mage, especially since she was a chaos mage. He sighed, and walked to her, taking her hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Of course. I am just thinking of how I can help you." I said.

"You've done much. Help no needed, only guidance, trust, and friendship. Moon trust. I trust." She said.

"I'm glad." I said.


	9. Moments of Peace

This chapter has been long in coming. I'm sorry for the long a hiatus, but with one thing and another, this story had to take a sideline kinda appearance. Now, I think things have evened out. I'm also having a hard time writing between what I've got, and what I want to happen. So.. it might be a bit rough from here... we'll see.

Also, if you recognize this bad guy, I applaud you. I'm borrowing him from a Jackie Chan movie, called "The Medallion" BUT his origins are changed, sort of. He is descended from the snake in the beginning of the story. More to come if you're all a bit confused. I'll explain as best I can, without ruining the story. I've also taken a bit of Jareth from "Labyrinth"

* * *

? POV (third person)

The man stepped out of the taxi, his cold blue eyes chilling the driver. The driver gave him his change, and then sped off. With a cold smile, he walked up to his penthouse. It was furnished well, much like his castle had been. He opened the large book he had been carrying, and began to read. He had little time, which he knew. He had to get to the Chaos mage somehow. The power that freed him from his prison would not last long. Not long by his measure anyway. Immortality was his aim, and it was what he was going to get, one way or another. None knew he was back, and he planned to keep it that way until he was sure he could destroy them for the hell they had put him in. It had only been for a year or more, but that seemed like an eternity. And that was enough to torment them, and all those they cared for.

He began to consider the options in front of him, dealing with the two wolf sisters. The one, the Chaos Mage, was partially demon. Her trust wasn't easily won, and the white wolf was almost as bad. If he won the trust of the white wolf, then he could get to the Chaos mage. If the Chaos mage was still out of his reach, he would kill the white wolf to give him more time to destroy the Chaos mage for a more permanent stay on that plane of existence.

He pulled out the crystal, spinning it back and forth along his hand. He was searching for the magelet, but it was more difficult now. She was learning to control her powers, which meant he had even less time to get to her. If she gained the strength from control, she could destroy him before he had a chance to get to her.

He looked on and smiled, as she began to study one of the deep magicks of the jungle. It was a magick so strange that very few managed to achieve it. But seeing as she was raised among animals, it would no doubt be easy for her. She was being taught not by the human who cared for her, but from the spirit of her mother wolf, who had died a few weeks after they had arrived at the bureau. She wanted her other daughter to live like the magelet, a human. They hadn't understood, but they were doing as they were told.

Shadow's POV(first person)

Crescent had guided me to the ways of ancient magick, as taught to her by the Lord of the Jungle. It was tiring, and very annoying to do such things, but Moon had begun to get excited. She wished to see the world as I did, learn as I did. She also wanted to go through life without having to have papers and shots and everything else a wild animal needed when brought into a populated area. Moon understood that the paperwork meant she actually BELONGED to someone, instead of being of service to them. So, with her wish of freedom, I began this study of transformation in earnest. I too would get the chance to be like my sister, to explore the world she lived in.

: Sister, are you ready: She asked.

: Have patience Moon. I am trying very hard. This is work that I am not used to. I am exhausted most nights. : I growled.

: I am trying. : She whimpered, putting her head on her paws.

I lifted my head, smelling the wind. Our mother seemed to be there, whispering to us. I felt contented, and Moon sighed and woofed softly. I smelled John coming. He didn't know what we did when we weren't in lessons. Or, I wasn't in lessons. Moon trusted him now, so she often stayed out and practiced her own wolf magick, preparing for our combined magick. He approached, and she lifted her head, giving a playful growl. He smiled, and offered her a bit of meat that he had snuck from the kitchens. The cooks liked Moon well enough, but not in their kitchens.

"What are you doing?" He asked, I cocked my head, as I bared my teeth.

"We do what we always do. Deep magick." I said. He bared his teeth, nodding.

"I suppose I should have known this." He said.

"Let's go now." I said. I had to 'use the restroom' as he put it, and he didn't like it when I wanted to use a bush to relieve myself. It was rather annoying.

"Alright. We're going to head to Abe's tank. He wants to teach you to read a little. Says it'll help you speak better." John said.

"Speak fine. Animals understand me." I said.

"Human speak, Shadow. He says that if we wait a week or so, you should be ready to go outside the compound for a little while." John said.

"I don't want to." I said.

"Why?"

"Because. Humans are out there." I said.

"I'm human, Shadow. And you are part human"

"Yes. But you are not like them. And neither am I." I replied.

"I know that Shadow, but we can't keep you in here. You know that, and so did your mother. Just believe me. One of these days your going to want to go out there, and your going to have to act like everyone else." He said.

"Don't you ever want to be yourself?" I asked.

"Yes. I do all the time. That's when I go out and get coffee." He said.

"Then why you want me to act like everyone when you want to be different?" I asked.

"I mean... you need to act more human. Because if you don't, then someone will try to put you in a cage. A permanent cage. And we will have a very hard time freeing you before they do something to you." He said.

I nodded.

"I try." I said.

We were off to Abe's tank, a little pit stop at the 'restroom' and quickly we were there. Moon wanted to join us, because she enjoyed swimming in Abe's tank, if he allowed her. As she was paddling around, Abe brought out an object that seemed to be made of dead trees. I didn't appreciate that, but he explained that it was for a good reason that this object, a 'book' came from a tree, and that they made sure that they only used 'recycled' trees, and planted new ones for the ones cut down. He began to show me slowly, how to read. I learned quickly when it came to it, but learning pictures that make the words humans speak was a little more difficult. Especially since I wasn't really that interested in doing something like that. I got distracted when Hellboy walked in to speak with my sister, since it was something that he was growing better at. His tail was moving, and it kept me occupied when I should have been learning. I didn't care though.

"I think she likes you Red." Abe said.

At that point I pounced on Hellboy's tail, and he jumped in surprise and landed in the tank, splashing a drying Moon, who yipped in annoyance, and shook herself onto Hellboy. He groaned, trying to get more water off himself.

"I'm glad she likes me. I just wish she'd warn me when she was trying to show affection." He said.

"She is right there you know guys." John said walking back in with towels.

"Yes, we are sorry Shadow. Perhaps we will start with something a little easier tomorrow; hopefully you will be less distracted." Abe said.

"In the mean time. Get her out of the pool." Hellboy said as I dove under the water.

Abe's POV

"Sometimes it feels as if we are caring for a child." Abe said.

"Well, she hasn't been raised like a human, so she's got to figure things out on her own. She loves water." John said.

He kneeled at the edge of my pool, and did something, his call to Shadow, and she popped up to the surface, crawling out and shaking. He laughed as he scolded her, wrapping the towel around her. I felt that perhaps, Shadow would be a wonderful addition to our family, and a good way to keep John from feeling too lonely inside the Bureau.


	10. Deep Magick

I am SOOOO very sorry that it's taken this long to get another chapter up. The hiatus was due to school, and laptop issues, but most of all because my muse escaped her confines and darted halfway across the world before I could catch her. She has returned, but due to some injuries suffered, this is all I've got for you (Well, I've got a bit of our mystery man written, but that's for the next chapter)

Again I do apologize. I wish I could write while I am at work, but I have no laptop there, and the pens I use to write with tend to run out of ink. I have notebooks with me at work in case the muse decides to help me out.

* * *

John's POV

I watched Moon and Shadow wander off into the small meadow that had been built among all the other things in the bureau. Teaching Shadow to read had proved to be a bit more difficult at first than I thought it would be, considering how quickly she was learning everything else.

I knew that now she was off practicing the magick that she had been learning on her own for the past few weeks. She was learning it from her mother, or at least what felt like her mother. She had appeared to me in a dream, in the shape of a human, a few weeks after we had brought her two daughters to the bureau.

"Hello John."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am one called Crescent. Do you not recognize me, though I am no longer in the physical form you met me in?"

"You're… Shadow and Moon's mother." I breathed.

"Yes, John. By now you have learned what Shadow is to become. You must protect her at all costs. That is why I chose you to care for them. Why I said ONLY you would care for them. It is important."

"Why me? Hellboy is stronger than me, Abe is smarter, and there are plenty of other people who could protect her better than me."

"Because, your pure heart gives you a type of strength that the others can't achieve, it gives you a power that they can't reach."

"What do you mean?"

"It is something only you can learn. And realize this, in life there are always sacrifices, and they are painful. But to gain something worthwhile, something special, you have to work hard, make sacrifices, get hurt. Only in the end will you gain everything, wisdom, strength, and love."

"But."

"You must see her past. She cannot remember, but you have to know to protect her. You know what she is now and other do as well. It is why they hunted my kin. They always bond with a Chaos Mage."

She brought out a mirror. Touching it lightly, the woman with starlight for hair looked sad. It reflected a stormy night.

"This is the night she came to us, decades ago."

I saw a blur of motion, and then Professor Broom. He was speaking with a woman who was not what she seemed.

"That woman is Hellboy's mother. She was seduced by a demon, and Hellboy was taken from her, and then brought forth by Rasputin."

"I know."

"She is also Shadow's mother."

"Then how can Shadow have the same demon blood as Hellboy?" John asked.

"It is difficult. The world of the supernatural. She is much like a twin sister to Hellboy. When she conceived him, she conceived another. That child died in the womb, and a part of it was left over. Hellboy was conceived over 300 years ago, by a witch named Catherine, and a demon, the Prince of Sheol. Both are Shadow's parents as well as Professor Bruttenholm. It is why she retains little of the demon appearance of her father, like Hellboy. She is every bit the demon."

"Is she?"

"She is not a monster, only demon by blood. I love her as if she were my own. But through Professor Bruttenholm, and Catherine, she is a Chaos Mage, and through the animals of the jungle, she is powerful. Others are searching for that power. Either to destroy her to gain her power and bring chaos to the world. Or to kill her, so to keep peace." Crescent said.

"How can I do anything to protect her?" I asked.

"You must first believe in yourself, as the others around you do. You must go now; the other is searching for her, and will find us instead. GO!"

She had pushed me, causing me to fall into endless white clouds. The wind tore my breath and screams away as I plummeted downwards. I was still screaming when I shot up from my bed. Shadow was sitting there, watching me, worry in her eyes.

I shook my head, remembering the dream. Shadow had her own room, adjoining to mine now. She had learned the value of privacy, but chose to remain close. I felt as if the only reason she seemed so attached to me, was because I was what had replaced her mother in the long run. I hadn't told HB about the dream, though I'm sure he knew something of what happened. I didn't want him to think his father had taken a dark path at one time. It hadn't been Professor Broom's fault that a witch had seduced him.

I often wondered about what she had said. How I had power, strength. I was nothing next to HB, he was the strongest person I knew. I couldn't think of the feelings I had within me, they felt chaotic, like my dreams were now.

I began walking towards Shadow and Moon's favorite tree. I could feel heaviness in the air. I approached them in time to see Moon leap at her sister, and seemingly disappear for a moment. Then a silver wolf fell to her four feet, and I caught a pale blonde woman. I took off my jacket quickly to cover her.

"J…John." She stammered.

I was awestruck.

"What?"

: She is Moon. We do not yet have the strength to do transformations on our own. Until our strength grows, this is how we will perform our magick. :

"Shadow."

The silver wolf nodded, and yipped happily. I called on my radio for some clothes to be brought for Moon. Liz brought in a simple white loose dress. We helped Moon to stand, she growled at Liz, who backed off.

"I'm only here to help."

"She knows Liz. She's not used to this yet. She's sorry." I said, translating for the wolves. Moon hadn't learned to speak yet.

Moon stood on her own, and looked at me, with grey eyes. I was startled to see how much she looked like her mother in human form. Crescent had been much the same, and I wondered if Moon would one day be a wise den mother for another special pup. Maybe she would begin a pack of her own wolf mages, and help the Bureau when they needed it.

It was hard to tell, and I knew I was counting my chickens before they hatched, but it would be nice to have other magickal beings on our side. Especially after learning that Shadow was indeed part demon.

"Are you going to change back Shadow?" I asked, I suddenly felt strange, not being able to see her.

: Eventually. Why John Meyers? : She replied.

: It feels strange, to not have you hear like I've come to know you. : I replied silently, I didn't want Liz to hear me.

: I am the same as before. This deep magick is in all of us, even you John Meyers. Some souls are born in the bodies they are meant to inhabit; other souls are meant for change, and growth. :

: Are you sure its something I can do? : I asked.

: I will be glad to teach you, John. : She replied, nuzzling into me.

Liz's POV

I stood back, watching the young blonde woman move around slowly, John had begun speaking to the silver wolf in his silent way. From what I had understood, the girl was the wolf called Moon, and the silver wolf was Shadow. I figured he wanted a private conversation with Shadow. From what I had seen of his dealings with her, something had changed in him. They were closer than I thought they could have been, given Shadow's mistrust of humans.

I knew that she was related to HB. He had told me everything about what he and John had spoken about. Shadow was the Professor's daughter. And a part of me could see that she was also related to HB.

She was about to go when Moon shuddered, and collapsed. John caught the young woman and set her on the ground gently.

"I don't think they can do it for very long if they are apart." I said.

"Yes. Shadow mentioned that it will take a lot of strength, but they want to stay like this for as long as possible." John said.

"Well, take care of them then. Get them something to eat, let them rest. That always helps me feel better." I replied, and left them to it.

I had a son to take care of, and I had a strange feeling things were not as they seemed.


	11. Interlude

I've come upon a bit of a stalemate in this story. I've got a bit to work out, and try to get to the next part of my story. So I'll post a chapter up now while I'm trying to get from point A to point B... so bear with me while I make these lovely attempts

* * *

_Third Person _

He laughed, seeing the weak attempts at magick that the younglings were attempting. He knew he had little time. He would let them gain independence from one another, and then make his move to take the Chaos Mage and gain the power that was rightfully his.

"Soon my little magelet, soon. I can already feel the bonds fraying between you." He whispered.

As with most siblings, he knew that something would draw at them, pull them apart. He would find them in that time, before they could renew and strengthen their bond. He knew what it was now, what would tear them apart, and when that happened, he would become the wedge that would split them forever.

_Shadow POV_

I didn't know what it was that made me feel like I had been stabbed in the chest, but I felt like I was being stabbed again and again. I could feel a growl deepening in my chest, threatening to sound against my friends.

Moon looked like she was ill, and I felt terrible that I didn't care about that, only that John was still holding her. His hand was on her face, and she was looking up at him, baring her teeth, as if she were enjoying this.

I was shocked. Why should I care that John, a human, was touching my sister and not me?

I was human also; it was the only answer I came up with. I hated being considered a human, considering how they destroyed my pack's home. But I was something else, John had told me I was something more than human, something special. I had felt warm, like a blooming lily in the morning would, when he had said that.

"Are you going to be alright Moon?" John asked.

: I think so. : She sent to him, unable to speak more than his name just yet.

He nodded, and then moved over to me, nervous to touch me in this form I supposed. He put his hand on my head and bared his teeth again.

: Are you alright? :

: Yes. :

: It doesn't sound like it. : He replied.

He put his forehead against mine, his breath ruffling the fur on my cheeks. I felt his confusion, the chaos in his mind, the pure emotion, hope, and love for his friends. All he needed was a little nudge, and he too would be able to change.

I was surprised by what I felt from him, he was only barely aware of his rolling emotions. I tore away from him, confused and ashamed. I could feel his confusion masking the hurt.

I rushed off into the meadow, darting among bushes and trees, finally finding a place to hide. I could feel Moon getting weaker; she would revert soon, as would I. But I didn't care right then. I didn't care about anything.

_John's POV_

I didn't know what was wrong with Shadow until I touched her. I felt what she was feeling, without even meaning to. I knew she could feel my own emotions, ones I tried to bottle up, and hide, even from myself.

"Moon, stay here. Please, I have to find your sister." She just nodded.

It took me a while to find Shadow; she was hiding herself really well. She was human form again, meaning Moon was probably in wolf form, hunting for us. I kneeled by her, she was curled up as she had been long ago when she was still very feral. I touched her gently, and she reacted as if she had been burned.

"Shadow, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, let alone look at me. I sighed, situating myself.

"I'm going to sit here until you tell me."

I could tell she was shocked at this, I don't know how. She sat up and looked at me. Her dark eyes made my heart jump.

"Why?"

"Because, I made an important promise to your mother. And more importantly, I care about you." I said, surprising myself at how sure I sounded.

I saw the look in her eyes, the confusion. I reached out and took her hand. I felt my heart thudding in my chest at the strange contact. Without thinking, I pulled her close to me, holding her tightly. She didn't struggle or make any noise. She just leaned against me, breathing slowly. It just felt right to me. I tilted her head up, so I could get a good look at her. The look in her eyes was all I needed. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

It was like fireworks had exploded. It ended all too quickly. I helped her too her feet, and we began to look for Moon once more.

"Soon, we will find you a name Shadow, a human name. And one for your sister."

"What is wrong with our names?" She asked.

"Nothing. We can still use them as code names, but the world out there will want you to have other names, and lots of other things. I want you to be able to go out there, and not have trouble with anything. Besides, the name you were given is not always the name that is for you." I replied.

"Like yours?"

"My name is common, like I am. A common guy."

"No, you are not common, John Meyers. You are special. Your name hides that, but for a reason. My name is a word of nature as the jungle creatures are known for. But if you want us to have names like humans, I do not mind. Moon however, might." Shadow replied.

"I'll see if I can find a perfect name for you both." I replied, holding her close for a moment, and then letting her go.

I wasn't sure how any of that had happened, but I was glad it did. But I couldn't get in the way of either of their destinies. They were going to be very important, a Chaos Mage and her wolf sister. I was nothing more than human John, even if everyone else thought I had a bigger role. It sure didn't feel like it.


	12. Visions of truth

I am so very sorry it's been taking so long to finish this for you, but I am having such trouble with part of the story that I'm beginning to wonder if I should just skip the bit I'm having trouble with and just write the end...

* * *

Shadow's POV

The days moved quickly as my sister and I trained in our magick, as well as my learning to be human. As Moon and I gained strength, she had to learn how to be human as well. It was better, I had more fun, when I was next to her, in the same form, learning. I began to teach her to speak, though we loved to speak in our wolf language to have the privacy from others.

Two moons had passed since John had found me and comforted me. I had spent those long nights wondering, the days showing him the magick of the change, and he began to show his strength. Many nights left awake long hours until I slept. And then I dreamed. Tonight was such a night. But it was different as well.

I opened my eyes, back in my jungle home. I looked at a woman, with stars in her hair. She smiled at me, and stroked my hair much like my mother had while I was a pup in the den. I felt something warm spread over me, like I was in the sun, smelling beautiful flowers. I felt like I couldn't be hurt. I remembered this feeling from before, when John had found me, I had smelled him, heard his heart beating. It had made my own heart feel like it had stopped.

"It's called love my daughter. You are in love with a human."

I jumped up, growling.

"Be calm my daughter. I am the one you called mother. I have been given this form by the lord of the Jungle. I know you still are at war with your humanity."

"After all the damage they have done, you take their form?" I replied.

"They are not all bad. My daughter, you must accept the part of yourself that is human. If you continue to be at war with that part of yourself, you will never be whole, and you will be vulnerable."

My mother turned, paling. I stood, and if I had fur, it would have been on end. Then I stopped. I recognized this man from dreams and pictures.

"Father?"

"I am very sorry my child. What happened between your mother and I was a mistake. Your birth…"

"Was a miracle Trevor Bruttenholm." My mother said, glaring at him.

"It was something. To that I'll admit."

"Because you bore a child out of wedlock, does not give you reason to deny her your love. Or at the very least your acceptance of her life, and YOUR being the cause of it. I was her mother for many years; I cared for her and taught her as you did for her brother. You accepted _him_ with no qualms."

"Hellboy."

"Yes. The woman that bore Hellboy, bore my daughter as well."

I couldn't believe this. My parents were arguing. My father couldn't believe I existed, I was nothing more than an accident, I wasn't supposed to be alive.

"Shadow! Shadow please wake up."

I could hear myself whimpering. I opened my eyes; I felt water trickling down my face. My vision was blurred as if I were underwater. I saw John, he seemed worried. I felt sluggish.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I am not supposed to be here, I was nothing more than an accident." I said, turning onto my side.

"Shadow, don't EVER let anyone let you feel you aren't worth it."

"My father came and told me this. He created me, if anyone knows my worth it would be him."

John looked at me, and bared his teeth, but not as much as he usually did when he looked at me. He seemed sad. He pulled me close to him.

"A great woman once said 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.'"

"Who?"

"Her name was Eleanor Roosevelt. She was the wife of the man who helped keep this place going, so people like you and Hellboy have a place to be safe from the people who might hurt him or Liz. She was a smart woman, and very resourceful."

"How does this apply to me? I am not human."

"But that gives no one a reason to make you feel inferior. You are very important, to Moon, to Hellboy, to me. Professor Broom is a hard man to fathom. I only knew him for a short time. Give him time, if he accepts you fine, if not, that doesn't matter. I accept you, and you must accept yourself." John replied, pulling me close to him.

I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth spread through me again. I remembered what my mother had told me, that the feeling was love. Did I love a human?

* * *

John's POV

I woke up to hearing Shadow whimpering. When she finally woke up, I was heartbroken to hear what she had to say. I had never expected Professor Broom to be a saint, but after what Shadow had said, I felt like I didn't get to know him well enough. That he hadn't been as good as he had seemed that short time I had known him.

I comforted her, pulling her close. I laid there with her, as she fell back asleep. I held her close, feeling her heart beating against my chest. I remembered what Shadow's mother had told me, what Liz had told me. She was a Chaos Mage. Mages lived by certain rules, most only in charge of one element, sometimes two. Shadow was something else entirely.

I had to go to Liz; I had to gather more information. I felt that I was missing something important about everything.

But first, I knew we had to call up professor Broom, to see why he had chosen to deny Shadow as his daughter. Calling him up would be the easy part, if my guesses were correct, getting him to explain denying Shadow would be a completely different battle.

Liz's POV

I was wary about the magicks that Shadow and her sister were performing, but I was even more nervous about how John was acting towards Shadow. I decided to see how things were going.

"Liz, can I talk to you?"

I guess that things work themselves out, when it comes down to it.

"Sure. Is this about Shadow?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Just a hunch."

"Well, she's been working so hard on being human, and I want to take her outside to see the world, but she has nothing, no paperwork, no human name."

"Shadow is a name. It's in the registry for babies." I replied.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. I had gone through it since Trevor was born.

"We can find her a new name if you like. But first, she's a mage, and I'm not sure what you know about us. I don't know what I know about her, she's a Chaos Mage. But still, that's not what I mean. There are rules that mages follow, no matter what. It's the way of the world. When I learned about it, it was crazy. You remember?"

"Yeah, you and HB got married." John said.

"Yeah. The first person a Mage kisses must be the one they marry. It's the way of our kind." I replied.

I could see John pale; I felt a sense of amusement, and dread.

"You kissed her, didn't you?"

"Umm." John replied, blushing.

I rolled my eyes. Great.

"Well, if you want to for sure have kids, then you've got to get married to her a year and a day after you first kissed her." I replied.

I got the reaction I wanted. Beat red, stuttering the whole works. I smiled, knowing things were only going to get funnier. He was such a geek sometimes; I wondered how he joined the FBI. He was much too shy for his own good. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"If it's important to you, we'll come up with a name for her. I'll look some stuff up for you to look over with her. And Moon too." I said. "In the mean time, learn as much about her as you can. She needs a real Teacher."

"I will be delighted to take that upon myself."

I spun, and John paled.

"I was wrong to describe my daughter as a mistake, an accident. I am here to make up for those hurtful words."

"Pro… professor Broom!" I stuttered. "I should get Hellboy."

"Not yet my John. As much as I would love to see my son, I still have much to atone for with my daughter."

"You really hurt her. It's hard enough for her to trust humans, since she was raised the way she was."

"And with your pure heart, you have helped guide her. I am truly sorry that she was born as she was. It is the very nature of a Chaos Mage to be at war with themselves. Until she learns that every part of her makes up a living being, she will never be in control." Broom said.


	13. Only the Dead know

Sorry, so VERY VERY sorry that this has come so late. GOOD NEWS is that I've finished writing the story. I've just been so busy that I've not had the chance to post it up. I hope you all like how it concludes and ties into the second movie.

Disclaimer- Seriously, I really don't own anything. I can't even pay for gas to get to work. If I owned HB and co I'd have a Cadillac.

Story this far: We just found out that somehow Shadow is Hellboy's sister. Genetically, she would have been his twin, but died in the womb. Through magic and time, not to mention a donation by Professor Broom (Whether or not it was voluntary, or even something he remembered doing) she was born into the world her brother had been living in for a little while. She has fallen in love with John and is fighting the parts of herself that relate to the human half of her genetics. Her father has now volunteered to teach her to control her powers.

The POV of this chapter changes much like the channel on your tv if you give your hubby the remote ;) (I'm kidding of course haha) Just a forewarning.

* * *

Liz's POV

I stood there for a moment, listening to Professor Broom speak. He had volunteered to teach Shadow, to help her control her abilities.

"John."

"Yes?"

"Yes, the one with a pure heart. You have helped many, Agent Meyers. And I thank you. Liz is right. It is you."

"What is me?" John asked.

"You know that a Chaos Mage is rare, only one is born in every part of the world. There were a few others. Some were killed to keep the world safe." Broom replied. "Others were killed to take their powers, or use them for their own evil ends. Only a handful ever exists at one time in the world."

"We are NOT killing her!" John replied.

"No, killing should not be the answer, to rid the world of a chaos mage is to rid it of balance, and throw it into hell. But legend states…"

The klaxon went off. It appeared the ones who were in charge, decided that the prophecy; legends of the Chaos Mages were to remain secret for now. I only knew that there was nothing written of them, aside from their rarity, and their bonded companions, the Celestial Wolves. But in the last book I read about Mages, I knew that only the dead could speak of the Chaos Mages and their legends and prophecies. It was because of the nature of a Chaos Mage; they broke the laws of nature and man, and were constantly at war with themselves in their early life, and thus dangerous.

Only the dead spoke of a Chaos Mage legend, because those who had tried to learn it in centuries before had been driven to the brink of oblivion, had seen the utter chaos, and peace brought by chaos. And that brought about madness, and those who survived the madness, died in nirvana. They died because the knowledge was so great, it empowered their spirits and their spirit gave strength to the mages of all elements.

And the only reason I knew this, was because I had asked Johann about it. As the resident spirit, he had a little know how, and insight and had asked a few of the spirits he could call on for help. But even he couldn't tell us everything, he wasn't allowed to.

"I cannot stay long in this realm. Go, save the world. There is always next time. And as the nights grow longer, I grow stronger. Keep my children safe." Broom said, and disappeared.

I sighed, and went to get my husband and Abe.

John's POV

I was thinking about what Liz had said. I hadn't planned on much of anything when it came to getting married, let alone having children. It just wasn't on my mind. But then I remembered how HB looked at his son, how the children that were now starting to populate the bureau had looked when they were only days old, and I realized that even back then I had felt what I was feeling now.

"I know you love my daughter. I trust you will care for her." Broom's voice echoed in the room.

"I will protect her with my life." I replied.

And I meant it.

?s POV

I smiled, knowing well enough the effects of the herbs and powders I had mixed into a drink would give me the appearance of one of them. All I needed to do was to appear in distress, display the extraordinary, and I'd be able to wedge myself deeper into the world of the Bureau, and their growing Mage army.

The creatures were attacking me now. I had taken the guise of the other Chaos Mage I had found. He was weak, not in control of his powers. These creatures sensed that. If I wasn't careful, they could destroy me as well. The only trouble I had was that I was in all appearances, a Chaos Mage, all but one. By now they would know that all Chaos Mages were bonded to a Celestial Wolf. And I had none

They were coming now. I knew I walked a fine line when it came to capturing this mage and her wolf bonded. If I couldn't get the power of immortality through the mage, I would get it with the wolf.

I felt lightning strike close to me. She was a powerful Mage. She was the last of her kind in the world. The ones who deemed her creation had given her more, trying to make up for the deaths of the others. The world was slowly slipping into oblivion, and I would be there to oversee it, to rule it, in immortality.

I could feel her power, and I wanted it even more. It was almost difficult to keep the want from my face, the smile. I could smell the ozone, and then the pressure around me dropped. The pure power of chaos erupted around me.

Shadow's POV

Moon was in her human form, running along side me. We had been told about some human being attacked by creatures. John's pack was responsible for anything that was not a human attack on another human. I wanted to go out and watch him at work.

As soon as I saw the creatures, I felt a great fear for the person being attacked. I felt something building up inside me, and suddenly light flashed in the sky, like it did back in the jungle, when the world was dripping. A storm, as John called it.

Moon dove into the fray, and I knew I would have to do my best to avoid hurting her. As she dove, she became a wolf again, latching her teeth onto one of the creatures and shaking it hard with a loud growl.

I felt something else, while I thought of John, a feeling I had felt much more often. Shame at my feelings for him, a human. My human father did not want me in his pack. I had a brother, who was not a wolf, and I was becoming more human. It felt like all those thoughts circled through my mind faster than any human creation.

I felt the wind pick up, and a moment later, everything went dark.


	14. Phineas

I'm putting a bunch of chapters. Cheer for me considering my proficiency in procrastinating has reached wonderful heights. That and I'm also up late at night to get this accomplished while admiring the appearance of Julian Sands in Rose Red. Mmm British accents.

Arianna is currently working some Whovian fiction for those of you wondering what we have been up to! She is also doing hardcore work on stories that she hopes everyone else will be writing fanfiction to in the future!!! She also thought to start a Torchwood fanfic. Which is proving to be interesting.

Calypso is doing severe edits of a Gundam fanfic, as well as a Ronin Warriors story. Currently on the burners as well are an Avatar the Last Airbender fic, as well as a sort of AU Full Metal Alchemist story.

Aludianna is working on He-Man, Sky High, and Mighty Ducks. Fun. There's also a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory that is just as Schizo as I am.

Shinigami herself is working on the fics that fall into the criminal drama sect, like CSI and so on. She also has her Mummy fics polishing.

I'm glad there's so many of us, otherwise NOTHING would ever get done!

Here we continue where we left off, Shadow and the BPRD crew are going to investigate an apparent attack. She moves to help, and blacks out. POV is going to shift more as the story ends, so be prepared for it, they are still marked for you

* * *

John's POV

Somehow Shadow had managed to get ahead of us. I saw the lightning strike, and then suddenly the wind picked up. I was running to catch up with her, when the tornado struck, killing the creatures attacking the newcomer. And Shadow fell to the ground.

"Shadow!" I shouted, ignoring everything else.

Liz and Manning rushed past me as I stumbled to Shadow, and fell to my knees. Moon was nuzzling her; her skin was cold and clammy. I was scared that something was wrong that couldn't be undone.

"Shadow, come on, open your eyes." I whispered, holding her close.

"Come on John. We have to get back to the bureau. There are doctors there. And we have another Chaos Mage." Liz said.

I felt something was wrong. I could have sworn she was the only one, that Shadow was the last of her kind in the Mage world. I picked her up, a strange feeling in my stomach, one I recognized as foreboding. And I knew it wasn't going to end well.

I sat next to her in the medical wing. She was pale, and thin, the vines on her jungle outfit were turning brown. The days since her little show were adding up.

"The power within her is going out."

"How is that possible?" I turned around, and was surprised to see the newcomer.

"Her power is fading. That's not really possible for a Mage."

"Then why is it happening now?"

"It could be anything. Most likely, someone is trying to steal her powers."

"What will happen to her?" I asked; my voice catching.

"She will die."

I felt like time had stopped. I looked back at her. She was so peaceful. She couldn't be dying. I grabbed her hand, and prayed that I could help her.

"I didn't thank her for saving me. I don't know who her teacher is, but she did a great job." He said.

"She hasn't had a teacher. One volunteered, but hasn't begun her lessons yet." I said quietly.

"Then she has a great power, only one who has been trained can perform such feats. Those with the power but not the training are dangerous. She is better off as she is now if she has yet to be trained."

"Don't you DARE say that about her!" I spat out, grabbing him by the shirt.

"It is a compliment. She is stronger than any I have heard of. Dead or alive. Perhaps the world is trying to make up for the ones that have died."

"I don't care. She will wake up, and she will learn how to control her powers. And she will get revenge on the one who killed her kind." I growled, pushing him away as I let go of his shirt.

"Just remember, the chaos she caused here." He said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Phineas, Phineas Mahina."

His accent was vaguely British, but his name sounded like it came from elsewhere. I turned, and ignored his hand. After a moment, he walked away. I kneeled on the chair next to Shadow's bed, running my fingers through her hair, staring at her pale face as she slipped away from me.

? POV

As soon as I exited the hospital room, I couldn't help but smile, but I had to quickly wipe it off my face as I ran into the other one, the one they called Moon. She was a pale wolf, rather beautiful, for a wolf.

Suddenly the world seemed to bend around her, and a pale skinned woman stood in front of me, with platinum blonde hair. They had been practicing. Even while her sister was unconscious, and her power was drained, although she was not dying, this one had the ability to take on another form, complete with clothing.

"Help sister?" She asked, in a soft voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Her English wasn't very great, something I found detracting from her human appearance.

"Help pack mate, Sister hurt."

"Ah, you mean Shadow." She nodded.

I reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Human, not John. No good." She growled at me.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but I'm not bad." I replied.

She seemed to be sniffing me, I wasn't sure if her olfactory senses were the same as they would be were she a wolf, but I wasn't going to take the chance that she smelled something strange about me.

"I have to get going. You might want to go see your sister. While you have the chance." I replied.

I knew what effect it would have on her.

"No! Stay! Can help?"

"I might."

"Please!"

"I will do what I can."

I knew that she would do her best to keep me around, so I made sure that I could work my way into her life, before her sister regained consciousness, and they became suspicious of me. I knew I had two weeks at the most to gain her trust; the kind of unbridled energy she had unleashed would keep her asleep for a long time. And John would be at her side constantly; the poor sap was in love with her and believed me. Some man he was, he couldn't tell the difference in his love between healing and dying.

"Your name is Moon right?"

"Yes. You know?"

"Yes, I heard it in my mind. She and I are alike. We have the same power."

"No. No have pack mate."

"I don't, my wolf brother was killed, trying to keep me safe."

I knew I had hit home with that. She had known many others that had been killed. The sacrifice of those wolves had finally meant something. She would soon be eating out of my palm.

"Pack brother died?" She asked softly.

"Yes. I hope that whatever happens, neither of you will have to face that." I replied.

"Help her?"

She obviously didn't understand much. She had a one track mind, and it would be hard to convince her that her sister didn't have her best interests in mind.

"I'll try."

John's POV

I watched as she romped through the little park in the Bureau. Romped being one of the strangest words to come to my mind when I was watching someone as lithe and graceful as Shadow. She ran up to me, and grabbed my hands, staring into them.

"I don't love you. You're nothing more than a human, a destroyer of the world you live in."

I felt like my world was collapsing.

"You already knew that. John. John?"

I shook my head, looking up. Liz was there with the baby.

"Are you okay?

I looked around me, noticing Shadow still on the hospital bed. She hadn't woken up, hadn't told me she didn't love me. I looked back at Liz and tried to nod.

"You know, from what I was told, your supposed to be having really…er…exciting dreams since you kissed her." Liz said.

"What gave you the idea about that?" I asked, feeling my face heat up.

"You look like she just ripped your heart out. I don't know about you, but I don't find ripping someone's heart out all that erotic or anything." She replied.

I knew I was blushing badly now. I guess I misunderstood.

"Yeah…um. Those." I coughed out.

"Ah, so you HAVE been having them." She said, smiling evilly. "What are they like? From what I understand, you can't even do it in the dreams."

"Do what?" I asked. I looked at her, as she tried to not laugh. "Oh. I just had a dream where she told me she didn't love me."

Liz didn't say anything for a minute, and then pulled up a chair. The baby was sleeping, so we talked in soft voices.

"Something's not right. You two were meant to be. She was your first kiss. Maybe you're a bit paranoid. I mean, you've never felt this way about someone, right?"

I nodded. Liz was right, I had a crush on her, but this was something else.

"Maybe things just weren't meant to be. I mean, she's not like the rest of the mages we've met, including you." I said.

"No. I think someone's messing with you. Don't let them. Love her even more."

I nodded and watched her leave. Then Phineas walked in. For some reason, I felt like a cloud moved in front of the sun, something dirty was in the room. I glared at him; something told me he wasn't what he pretended to be.

"Moon asked me to help. I'm the only other Chaos Mage around, so I think I'm the only one that can help."

"A Chaos Mage always has a Celestial Wolf bonded to them." I said, standing in his way of Shadow.

"His pack brother die." Moon said, bounding in behind him.

I was shocked. She never spoke to anyone but Shadow, and rarely ever spoke to me. The fact that she was speaking about Phineas, a man who had only been here a week or two. I sighed, if she trusted him, I supposed I could.

"I'll trust you for now, but don't think this is going to get you far with me." I said.

"Trust is something that must be earned. All Chaos Mages understand this." He said.

I moved, and he leaned down, putting something on Shadow. He stepped back, and it flashed, a strange shape on a pendant around her neck.

"You must make sure that she continues to wear that. It will ensure that she will not be put back under the influence of whoever is stealing her powers."

"How long? I know she won't keep it on for too long, if at all." I said, crossing my arms.

"About 46 days."

"What gives you that number?"

"It's Hallowe'en. Well… give or take a few days. October is the month of the Blood Moon. There is the New Moon on the 28th." He said.

"Don't quote me on this, but isn't the New Moon a bad time for anything?"

"It is a time to end spells, cut ties. By then, whoever is stealing her power, will be unable to do so. After that, she will have had a teacher to show her the way to avoid that in the future." Phineas said.

It almost made sense, but something in my mind told me that something else wasn't right.


	15. Misleading Moon

Disclamers and warnings still stand. I don't owe anything. However, if you wish to send me money (or chocolate really) please, do so!

* * *

Moon's POV

I saw my pack sister lying on the human bed, not moving. Then Phineas put something around her neck. I felt the hair on my arms bristle, much like they would have if I had been in my original form.

I didn't like being human, and I wished that my sister would take on the form she had learned from me, so that we would be true pack sisters. But she chose to keep her human form. It made me feel like she was drifting away from the life she had lived. Like she was becoming more human. When we were pups she would have done anything to be wolf form.

When I saw Phineas for the first time, I didn't know what I was feeling, and I knew I had to hide it until I knew what it was. I had taken on my human form, to speak with him, and beg that he help my sister.

It had taken a few days, but he had finally agreed. He was staying with us at the underground caves to regain his strength, and I had followed him everywhere, hoping he would change his mind. It was strange being away from my sister, and John. I hadn't parted from them for more than a moment since we left our home in the jungle, and even then it was only during our prowling games.

After he put it on my sister, it took another two more sun risings for her to wake up.

Shadow's POV

I had spent two long weeks training in the land of the dead, while my body regained strength. I could feel John, always nearby, making sure that I was alright. I felt his pain as something interfered with my contact with him.

"Do not allow yourself to be distracted child." He said.

I looked back at my father.

"But John is in pain." I said.

"I know, I can feel it. But all love must undergo some trial or another. And there is danger if you do not continue to train while your body heals. The danger lurks within the bureau now." Trevor replied. "And that danger will come in form of one who calls himself friend."

"Alright father." I replied.

I stopped, days later, feeling a burning at my throat. I felt as if I were falling without actually moving. The man who was my father seemed to sense my disorientation. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"It is time to hear the prophecies Shadow."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to put the words together in a way I could understand. It was hard; the burning was stealing away my concentration and my strength. He put his hands on my face, and I could hear myself growling at him.

"That is enough Shadow." He said sternly.

"He's right Shadow. Behave, you don't have much time. I will do my best to protect you against the one who is trying to steal your secrets and powers." Crescent said.

It felt as if a cold rain was touching my skin when I was sick.

"Now, Shadow, you must listen."

"Alright father."

"The full moon is almost here, the one with a stolen face had to make sure that he bridled you before you awoke my child. You must overcome his leash." My father said.

"You must be quick Trevor, or his power will overcome me, and our souls will be lost forever." Crescent said.

"I will do what I can. Shadow. A Chaos Mage keeps balance in the world. The amount of chaos they need to balance into order determines how many of them are needed in the families of mages. Should all the Chaos Mages be destroyed, the world will fall into the apocalypse. The last Chaos Mage to be killed, in a ceremony, will invoke the worst of the chaos, their power will flow into the one performing the ceremony, and there will be hell on earth.

"The prophecy is that one must travel beyond the realm they know, that one will steal the face of another and attempt to do what cannot, should not, be done. In this Month of Blood Moon, a Chaos Mage's power is vulnerable. In the time when the moon is dark, one will take that which is not his." Professor Broom said.

I fell to my knees. Everything seemed to flare up. I didn't want my mother or father to be lost forever. I used whatever love I felt in my heart for them, and sent them away to safety.

I slowly opened my eyes. John was not next to me as I thought he had been. No one was there, except someone who seemed almost familiar. I felt something like the invisible wall breaking.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. My name is Phineas." The man said.

Something made me want to bare my teeth, and not in the way John did when he saw me. I sensed something in him that seemed familiar, but not right with him.

I smelled John as he came to the hospital room.

"Shadow! Thank god you're awake!" He shouted.

He bared his teeth, and I felt safe again. I still felt a little hurt that he had not been there when I opened my eyes, but now, I saw how much he had been hurt by my absence.

John was doing very well with his training. He had practiced when the Doctors kicked him out of my hospital room. He had managed to take wolf form a few days after I had woken up. I was happy with him, and spent as much time as I could with him. I felt wonder each time his hand held mine, or he touched my hair.

"You need a teacher Shadow." Phineas said. I was waiting for John to return from a mission.

I looked at Phineas, raising an eyebrow. I had seen Liz do it, and she had shown me how to groom them as she did. I had also learned how to show my dislike, disbelief or other emotions with my eyebrows. It was a strange lesson, one I had decided on teaching myself, simply because the humans used them a lot in their lives. I had noticed it in the way Hellboy and Liz interacted, and some of the agents as well, those who were attracted to one another, those who hated one another. It was curious.

"I am the same kind of mage as you are Shadow. A Chaos Mage is the only teacher another Chaos Mage can have."

"My father teaches me." I said.

"The dead make it difficult to learn. They are not always honest."

"My father is plenty honest. He does not think I should exist." I said.

"And you think he is teaching you out of the good of his heart?" Phineas asked.

I stopped and looked at him. Something about him drew at me. I couldn't understand what it was, and I disliked it very much. It was as if he wanted to draw me away from John. His hair seemed much like my mother's in her human form. I tried to think of what my father had told me before I had been taken from the between place. I couldn't remember what he had told me I was supposed to remember. I thought he had spoken of the appearance of mages, how they often had a similar appearance, eyes and hair at least.

The days I waited for John, Phineas was finding me. I stopped hiding after a while, he could always find me. He could always distract me. And I remembered little of some of those meetings, as if someone hid my senses in a cloud.

"If you're going to continue to be obstinate, then you can forget my teaching you Shadow!"

I didn't know what had brought on his anger, but he directed it at me. John had gone with Hellboy out to investigate a few unnatural earthquakes, so he wasn't there to tell Phineas to stop shouting.

"I told you, my father teaches me." I growled.

"Fine, if you wish to be taught by a corrupt spirit than do so. When you destroy yourself with your power, it is not going to be on my hands!" He shouted, and stormed off.

I stood there for a moment, wondering just what he was talking about. I didn't care though; I didn't need him to teach me. I needed my father; he had been a much better teacher, even if he was a reluctant father.

I decided it was time to go see him, and time to honestly start my lessons. And the only place to do that was in my dreams.

Phineas POV

I knew that it wouldn't be long until someone sought me out. I had made it easy enough to track me down and they would have every reason to look for me. I sat in the small apartment of the man whose face I wore. I called up a crystal and stared into it, waiting for an opportune moment.

I would allow her time to feel safe in her environment, but only until she started to learn anything that might stop me. I couldn't wait too long, the moon was waning, and soon the night of No Moon would be upon us. It was my only window, for the next ten years. There would be a Blood Moon every year, for that was the other name for October, however, it was only going to be the most potent this year, and then not for another ten after that, simply because that was how it worked in the old books.

I had another three weeks to wait. It had taken two weeks after they took me in for her to wake up, and then another two weeks while I was training her. That left me with eighteen days for them to come crawling to me, work my way between those that were closest and destroy this pathetic world, and rule what was left, as an immortal.

Shadow's POV

My father was sure to teach me well and as quickly as he thought was best. The sun came and went many times. The moon was shrinking again, and I felt something in the air, making me more and more anxious.

"As the veil grows more and more thin, I will be able to move to the realm of the living Shadow. Then I will be able to see what you are not able to tell me. Something has hidden itself from me. And that worries me my child."

"I am sorry father."

"No, it's not your fault. Someone has bypassed all the safeguards you have." He replied.

"John and Moon would not have allowed anyone near me with something they suspected." I said.

I shot up out of my bed, gasping for air. I felt like I was on fire. Something had pulled me from my dreams, from the important training I needed. I could hear myself making a noise somewhere between a whimper and a howl.

I heard something crashing around outside my room, and the door was open.

"SHADOW!"

John POV

She had a seizure. I don't know what else it could have been. I heard a strange keening noise in her room, and I don't know what came over me, I was so scared. I wasn't sure what I would find in there. Moon was already there, but she seemed to be feeling something too, some sort of pain, she whimpered, unable to wake up.

I heard Hellboy come in behind me, unmistakable when the door splintered behind me.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know. I think she's having a seizure, something to deal with the magick." I said, holding her close.

She stopped shaking, but looked like she wasn't breathing. Hellyboy scooped her up quickly, and ran to the infirmary. I looked at Moon, who was trying to get to her feet. She shook her head, bending the world around her, turning into a human. I helped her up. She growled at me, non committal, and I helped her to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry, but your sister is in trouble." I said.

I watched Shadow in the infirmary for many days, not even noticing when Moon left.

Moon's POV

My sister was hurt, she was very sick. I had to find the other like her, the hairless one that seemed so strange to me. At first I hunted as a wolf, because my sense of smell was best, but after terrifying many humans, I decided to go as a two legger. I could still smell him, which was fine, but there were many other scents that had disappeared. I supposed I should be grateful, since most of those smells were distasteful.

I came to a building; it had locked entrances made of solid air. I touched it; barely noticing the human at the entrance stare at me for a moment, then roll his eyes while I explored it. I watched a few humans, unbeknownst to them, and then walked up to the door like they had. The human shouted at me, angry that I was trying to gain entrance to his cave. I followed the scent pattern of the pack brother Phineas, touching things John had told me were buttons. The door opened as if a wind had come, and the guard stopped.

I looked at him, baring my teeth, but not in the way John human did when he was with my pack sister. But I remembered once he had looked at me like that, when I had first taken on the human skin I now wore. It made me feel strange, and at the same time, sad, because I knew he did not feel the same for me, that he belonged to Shadow.

I followed the scent, listening for him. Strangely now, his scent now seemed to hide something much darker and rotting. But it came in fleeting whiffs. I watched the other humans as they tried to open the doors with their hands, and when I arrived at the door that cut off the majority of the scent I was hunting.

I yelped; the sudden contact with the door hurt my hands. I caught a whiff of surprise from the occupant, and the door was opened quickly.

"My dear you have quite an arm on you. You almost knocked my door off its hinges." Phineas said; his strange words different than John-human. "What is wrong…? Moon is it? What has happened? You look distressed."

"Shadow is hurt. She is very sick." I said.

I remembered how he had reacted when I first spoke, so I tried my hardest to sound as graceful as him when I spoke.

"You have come a long way my dear; and I don't mean in just distance. Before, your pack sister had been ahead in magick and speech, but now I doubt you are behind any longer. Are you sure it is not you who is the mage, hidden in the body of a Celestial wolf?" He asked.

I could feel heat in my face, as if it were a fever, or a hot wind. His words made me feel better than John-human's touch ever did, or even the thought. Too bad he could not become wolf-kind.

"No. It is Shadow who bears power, not Moon."

"Come, sit down dear. You must be exhausted." He said.

"Can't. Shadow is hurt." I said.

"Alright. I shall come with you to the bureau. Give me a moment to gather a few things. I will do my best, but your sister made it clear to me she did not wish for my help. She would rather be taught evil by the dead." He replied.

"NO. Shadow is not evil." I growled.

"Are you quite sure my dear? She has always come first in your lives, has she not?"

"She is eldest."

"That may be, but that shouldn't matter when it comes to those you care about. I saw how you looked at John while we were there, but she has snatched him from you. She took you from your mother, and keeps her in her own dreams. She went so far as to force your mother to take on a human form. I've seen her dreams, as I am like her. But I will not be like her; I will not take from you that which you do not want taken."

I was shocked to hear this of Shadow. I did wish that I had taken John for my mate, but she had stepped in there. I remembered her speaking of our mother to John, but never to me. Crescent was never her blood mother, as she was mine. And she spoke of her to one who wasn't even nature kind? I felt shame for my sister, wishing that she would stay asleep. I almost turned to leave him as he gathered things.

"No Moon, do not be like your sister. Perhaps it isn't too late to save her; to bring her back to the sister you knew." Phineas said.

I nodded. He went into another room, one which seemed to reek of something rotting, like old meat. I wanted to tell him of this, because he obviously had a horrible sense of smell. If that was one thing my sister had been blessed with, or one she had stolen from wolf kind, it was one he didn't have. That was when I noticed the images around me, hanging from the walls. They looked like this man, but didn't smell like him. I thought it odd that he had changed his scent. Maybe he had different chaos magick than Shadow. His cave looked like he never used it. This was just as odd, since it probably meant he didn't know where this rotting meat was.

When he came back, he had a small bag at his side. It looked like it was full of things that normal humans wouldn't carry where we were going. I smelled the tang of a strange metal, and somewhere there was a smell of blood. It made me slightly dizzy, mixed with everything else.

"Are you quite alright?" Phineas asked.

"Strange smell, something in the air is so strange."

"Well, we best go then. I am afraid my neighbors have been having trouble with their pipes. It may be their sewers you are smelling."

With that, he walked outside. I followed him closely, trying to avoid all the other people once we made it outside. The man at the door looked shocked, and I could smell fear coming from him. I was curious as to why he was afraid, but Phineas grabbed a hold of me, and pulled me towards the place that had many caves, one which held my sister. I stared at his hand, gripping mine. I felt light headed again, but it wasn't the smells of the outside world that made me dizzy.


	16. A Family Divided

Disclaimers and POV warning stand.

Moon has enlisted the help of Phineas so her sister can be healed. He tells her that she's been getting pushed to the side while her sister steals everything from her, and that she deserves what her sister has.

* * *

John POV

Moon was gone, Shadow was frantic, and it took all of my will and power to keep her in the infirmary. Shadow looked so ill that I wasn't sure if she'd make it past the door anyway. I had her sitting in one of the medical beds again, she looked so pale, and tears were on her cheeks.

"Shadow, please. Hellboy is out looking for your sister, and so is Liz. We've got everyone out there we can spare. I'm sure she'll be back. She was so scared about what was happening, I'm sure she just went to find help."

"What help is out side?" She asked me.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is Phineas." I replied.

I saw something in her face that confused me. She seemed somewhere between disgusted and anxious. I couldn't help but feel jealous; something about him had changed her mood. I knew I shouldn't, because of what we had shared when we had kissed that first time, and any other time we could find.

But Phineas was British, and charming. He was also a mage, a Chaos Mage, just like her. I sighed, touching her face. She smiled at me and I felt like nothing was wrong.

* * *

Phineas POV

The pendant was doing its work very well. It kept her on a short leash. She wouldn't be able to work her most powerful magicks, any time she came close to doing so, or even when she came close to learning who was truly behind it all, it would strike her down. Now, all I had to do was destroy all the bonds she had created. It shouldn't be too hard, I had already begun on the wolf child, and all that was truly left was the one called John. He already was unsure of himself. All I had to do was prove to him that her affection for him was only fleeting, something he was unworthy of.

That shouldn't be too hard. I had to however do so without upsetting the demon. Something seemed strangely familiar about him.

I could tell that Moon seemed infatuated with me, and that made it so much easier to destroy their lives.

"I suppose your doctor has already checked for the usual reasons for seizures?" I asked, setting down my first bag, keeping my side bag where they couldn't touch it.

"Yes. She hasn't hit her head; she doesn't have a fever, no bug bites or anything." John replied.

"Well, I suppose we must then check for other reasons, outside of medical."

I could feel them watching me as I made it look as if that were just what I was doing. I knew they would believe anything. Moon trusted me more than any other person here, and John, he just wanted Shadow to be healthy. He was so pathetic; I couldn't understand how he had come to such a place as this, to be given such a seat of honor in the heart of a mage. One who had hated humans for so long.

To appease them, I turned the pendant down a few notches, and color returned to her face.

"It was only the other one, the one who was trying to steal her powers." I replied.

"ONLY! Whoever this person is, is trying to kill her!" John shouted, getting into my face.

Perhaps I had been wrong to think he was a pushover. I only smiled slightly. He was only trying to assert that he was the alpha here, he had spent more time with Shadow than I realized, had taken on many of the traits she had gained while she still thought she was more wolf than human. But when Hellboy walked in, he immediately got quiet and moved to Shadow's side again.

I kept an eye on the demon, as the days wore on. Any chance I got to get between John and Shadow I used. Often when they were trying to share an intimate moment, I would come to the rescue as it were.

"What the hell? Aren't you going to let her rest?" John asked one night.

"Whoever is trying to steal her power is not resting." I said, trying to overpower his will with sarcastic words. It almost made me stagger, the strength of his mind.

"If you don't let her sleep, the chances of her being awake to fend him off at any point will be pretty slim." John replied, growling at me, much as Shadow and Moon sometimes did.

Shadow was never really happy when I pulled her from her bed. Mostly because she would fall asleep in John's arms. I could not divine from either if they had had their first kiss, so I knew I had some chance to be able to steal it from him. If I were her first kiss, there would be greater powers to steal.

In either case, it didn't matter. If I could fray his nerves, along with proving to him that I was more than enough for her, it would destroy everything. With two weeks of this, I couldn't help but enjoy it. It would soon be over. I had four more days until the moon would leave the sky.

It was my chance. With two days before I would end their world forever, I knew I had to pull my last card. I sat in their small clearing. It was an orchard, a very large one, filled with mythical fruits. I would have to allow this small place to survive, to keep those small fruits for myself.

I found Shadow in her room. I could sense John moving towards us, with Moon. He had taken to checking on Shadow on a regular basis, I had been timing him. When I heard him at the door, I decided to act.

I heard her make a noise of protest as I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to me, and kissed her at the same moment the door opened. She had grabbed my shirt, and I attempted to make it look like she was the one that had instigated the contact, that she was the one who chose to betray her loved ones. I could practically taste her power. I could only hope that it would connect us.

I heard Moon make a noise of disgust and she was gone. I pushed Shadow away, as if I myself had been repulsed by her actions. I reveled in the pain I saw in John as I exited her room.

* * *

John's POV

I had found Moon, and had convinced her that her sister would appreciate her visit while she was in the midst of all of her training. Since Moon had come back from retrieving Phineas, she had been acting more distant towards her sister than I would have thought possible.

She had seemed slightly guilty about avoiding her sister, and I wished that I knew why she was trying to do so in the first place.

When we walked in I certainly had not expected to see her kissing Phineas. Moon sounded so hurt when she saw them, and was gone in an instant. I was frozen in place, horrified that I had been betrayed. Phineas pushed her away, and stormed out of the room. His passing me woke me from my pain.

I didn't want to be in there any more. I was so angry that she would do something like that. I had to leave the room before I got so angry that I shouted at her.

"John! Stop please!"

"Don't talk to me Shadow. After everything… I thought… I thought you cared about me. Obviously I was wrong. You're just some kid who was given your morals by a bunch of jungle animals." I said. "How could you do this to me?!"

I heard her growl at me. I felt her pain, and her fear. What I had said to her had gone too far. But at that point I didn't care. I wanted her to hurt as badly as I did. I could feel the air around me grow tense; she was loosing control of her abilities. A storm was starting inside the compound. I knew she was leaving me now, just as I had known the kind of pain I had caused her with my words.

She stopped at the doorway, tears on her face.

"I do not pretend to understand how humans work. A wolf mates for life, unlike you humans."

"You're not a wolf! You're human, and demon! I should have realized that all of this was too good to be true!" I shouted at her.

"Those jungle morals I grew up with? They are wolf. I wish I would have stayed there. I wish I never had known I was human!" She screamed at me.

There was a crash of thunder, and the next thing I knew was Hellboy was picking me off the ground.

"I'd like to know what the hell is going on!" Manning shouted.

"You're not the only one." HB said, glowering at me.

* * *

Moon's POV

I couldn't understand why my sister had changed into such a strange wolf. She had taken John to be her mate, and now she went against the wolf way and was after yet another mate. And it was MY mate! I was going to speak with Phineas, to see if he felt as I did, if he would become my mate.

I ran down the halls, I could feel myself crying. There was such a pain in my chest, it made me wonder if she had managed to do something to me with her mage power. I hated my sister more than anything now.

I ran into something that felt as solid as a tree.

"You see? I told you your sister couldn't be trusted, that she was taking what should be yours." Phineas said.

"I…I thought that she had stolen you with a kiss." I said.

"No. I wouldn't let her take me with a kiss. Not when I wished to be taken by you." He said to me.

I could feel myself turn into a limp vine; my feet could not hold me. He kissed me, and I suddenly felt something strange, a chemical being forced into my body. I struggled against him.

"It will hurt less if you don't struggle." He growled in my ear.

In the end, I fell into a black hole.

* * *

Phineas' POV

I had the pale wolf, in her human form. I would begin the ritual. Once I had removed the Celestial Wolf from this world, I would have weakened the chaos mage enough to begin the real ritual. In any case, she knew what had happened. These two had been the strongest bonded I had ever seen. They often felt what the other felt.

"What have you done human?!" Moon shouted.

"I have begun the ritual. I will have your 'sister's' power before the end of No Moon. And I will have it because you so willingly gave yourself to me. So that I may wound her."

"You…you snake!"

"Why yes, indeed I was the snake. I was known in my human lifetime as a man named Snakehead. I was defeated, and sent into limbo. But the power of my ancestors, who had learned to take human form once your sister appeared in our jungle, it helped me to free myself, and helped me gain the knowledge I sought, to take the magick of a chaos mage." I said.

"It was YOU mother spoke of! You are the one she said would test us!"

"Your command of the human language has increased dramatically my dear. I am impressed. Too bad that I have to kill you to bring my mate." I said.

"She is not your mate!" She screamed at me

"Oh, yes she is. For the first man she shares a kiss with is destined to be her mate for life, until one or the other dies."

"Then you are wrong! My sister has a mate! She kissed John-human!" She shouted at me, spitting in my face.

I growled, throwing the chalice I had in my hands. It shattered on the ground. I cursed again, slapping the wolf girl hard. She passed out.

"Fine, I can do this just as easily my way." I muttered.

With a spell, the chalice was in my hand again, whole. I poured the extra herbs and oils into it, glad I had thought to bring more. Soon, very soon, I would have control of chaos. With or without that power boost.


	17. Into Death

We last left Shadow and John arguing, and her departure. Now they are out in the woods somewhere near the BPRD hunting for her.

* * *

John's POV

"What the hell do you think you were doing shouting at my sister for?! She trusted you with more than you realized you ass!" Hellboy shouted.

He let go of a branch, and it hit me in the chest real hard. We were out searching the woods for Shadow.

"You finally accepted that huh?" I muttered, knowing I was sulking.

"Yeah, my father came to me. He told me that there was trouble. And I show up to warn you all, and you're screaming at her!"

"She was kissing someone! I thought that it was sacred for a mage, but apparently not!" I yelled back.

"Did you ever think that maybe he was kissing her? I've had a bad feeling about this guy since we met him." Hellboy said.

"You didn't feel right about me either."

"That's different. I thought you were movin in on my girl." Hellboy said.

"I'm SO not your girl. I'm your wife." Liz said.

"In any case. You gotta find Shadow, and apologize to her! You had no right to shout! She's in danger! Act like you got a pair, and protect her!" Hellboy said.

"She takes pretty good care of herself." I said.

"You know, for someone who's in love with her, your pretty rotten at showing it." Hellboy said, getting in my face.

"I showed her how much I loved her; I was going to, when I walked in on her kissing that guy." I said.

"She wasn't kissing the guy! I don't know her very well, but I do know what her wolf mother said to me! She was in love with you, and bound to you. She didn't want to kiss anyone else!" Hellboy shouted.

Before I could argue the point against him, we heard a screech of pain come from the woods close to us. We ran to the source of the noise. We found Shadow, clutching a tree, crying out, howling. I felt my heart break at the sound. I reached her, but she shied away from me, something in her eyes that was confused and afraid.

She turned to Liz, and collapsed in her arms, crying.

"I can't understand her. Something happened that was bad enough that she can't speak." Liz said.

:Shadow.: I sent to her

:Leave me human!: She sent back, growling.

:Shadow… I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. What happened?:

:I am being torn. You accuse me of actions I would never do. Sister is gone, dying. All is taken.: She sent.

:Shadow…:

She turned from me. I told them what had happened. Then she seemed to prick up non existent wolf ears. She darted off, becoming a wolf, and we hurried off to find her.

By the time we did, it was too late. Phineas had her.

We had lost our way, I had no idea the woods outside our headquarters were so chaotic. When we found the clearing, Shadow was unconscious, in his arms. The vines and leaves that made up her jungle attire, had sprouted thorns, as if to protect her. But it wasn't working.

He laid her on the altar he had created, next to Moon. He had taken her, and she lay dying next to her sister.

He threw everything at us that he could, to stop us. I had gotten so close, but it didn't matter. I was so close to saving her. Instead, he plunged the dagger into her chest. She looked surprised, shocked. And then I watched the life leave her eyes.

"SHADOW!"

I didn't realize it, that I was the one shouting. The wind had picked up, like there was a hurricane or tornado bearing down on us.

"I am chaos! I rule this world! And the world it will become!" Phineas shouted.

Hellboy, an agent of chaos himself, broke free. He took on Phineas. Liz backed him up as I tried to free myself.

"Shadow, please Shadow. Don't go. I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me? I never meant to hurt you." I said my voice breaking.

She tried to speak to me, but could only reach out and touch my face. She closed her eyes as her life continued to bleed onto the altar around me.

"Shadow no!" I screamed.

I barely noticed as I sliced my hand on the knife. Phineas had taken it from her chest, most likely to complete the ceremony he was performing. No doubt tainted by my actions now.

There was a flash of white, as I threw myself onto her still form. When I opened my eyes next, I was somewhere else.

"You're in the land of the dead John. Hopefully you have come to fulfill the prophecy. My daughter has arrived before you. Snakehead, the man you know as Phineas, has completed the ritual with her death. To save my daughter, and the world, you must do what no other has done, save my son. Free her from the land of the dead." Professor Broom said.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I have to do? A quest?" I asked.

"Taking a soul from this realm to the living realm is hard enough John." He said. "After how you upset her, it's going to be even harder."

"How I upset her?!" I said, exasperated.

"It doesn't matter how you saw what happened. You overreacted. You might have listened to what she had to say. She is still new to how humans operate. She had no idea someone would resort to that kind of trickery to get to her power, or to separate her from those she loved. And you proved to her how horrible humans are."

I looked at Professor Broom and sighed. I went to find Shadow, who was sitting in the dark, so it was hard to find her.

"Shadow, I know I upset you, but please, at least hear me out. Do for me what I couldn't… wouldn't do for you." I said.

She just glared at me, and I sat down in front of her.

"When I saw what had happened, it looked like you were kissing him. It even looked like he was the one trying to get away from you. He played us all Shadow, even Hellboy. I was hurt, thinking that I didn't mean anything to you, that you had found another. I suppose that it didn't matter that you and I… when we first kissed… it bonded us. I've loved you since we first started training, but I didn't know it. It's been almost two years since we brought you with us." I said. "I fooled myself for so long, thinking I wasn't worthy of what people believed in me."

She looked at me, with disbelief in her eyes.

"IF you loved me, you would not have said such things." She whispered.

"I do love you, never think otherwise Shadow. I just… I thought you didn't love me when he kissed you. I was so hurt… I couldn't think straight, and everything kind of got messed up from there. Please, come back. If not for me, for your sister. She's dying. And if you just die, your letting that guy take the power you were given, and destroy the world, and that includes your jungle home." I said.

She stood up, touching my face.

"Why save a world that wishes to destroy itself?" She asked.

"Because, we need that chance." I said, pleading with her. "Because, no matter what has happened between us, I love you more than anything in this world or the next. I would gladly…"

"Do not finish that sentence John. Otherwise they will take you up on that offer." Professor Broom warned.

"Noted." I said.

"I…" Shadow started.

"I am so sorry Shadow, please, forgive me." I whispered.

"I will. Let's go. They need help." She said.


	18. The Last Chaos Mage

This chapter is kind of short, but also hard to write, so forgive me. I have edited it up a bit to, to make it longer, without hopefully sacrificing decent content.

* * *

John's POV

The hands of death were cold and numerous. Many screamed in pitches I had never heard before, and prayed that I never would again. They pulled at me no matter how hard I tried to get us out of there.

I thought hard about how I was supposed to get out of there. The fight they were putting up was stronger than I had thought death could be. I wanted to protect Shadow as best I could, to keep her from harm.

It was with that thought that I felt a great heat, and suddenly we were free.

"Shadow!"

She was gasping for air, the hole in her chest was seeping blood again, as her heart started beating.

"Please! Not again!"

I pressed my jacket against the wound in her chest. I thought my heart was breaking. I was going to loose her, again. And I didn't think I had the ability to bring her back from death a second time. Not to mention it would just cause her that much more pain. Just like now, the pain in her chest, the gurgling noise she was making.

"Jo…John." She whispered.

I grabbed her hand, kissing it. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her anymore. I wanted to give my last breath to save her. No matter what Broom had said in the realm of death, here in the living world, they couldn't tear me away. But even if we were in death, I would have given myself up for her.

At that point, everything went black.

* * *

Liz's POV

I saw John slump over Shadow. And I thought for sure that Snakehead had done something to kill him. Shadow sat up, taking the blood-soaked jacket from her. The leaves sealed the hole in her outfit, and it looked like a red flower bloomed from where the wound had been. It was healed. I had been scared for a moment that she would just bleed to death again if he managed to bring her back. Professor Broom had mentioned that John had the power to do things that we had only dreamed of, and it made me wonder if this was it.

Shadow picked John up like he was a doll, placing him next to her sister. At that point all hell broke loose.

She stepped forward, a single motion that was as if she were stepping through the television screen and into the middle of an action movie. A tornado engulfed her completely, I was scared that she was going to be killed, but something told me she would be alright. This time, she had complete control over it. I knew then, that she had finally accepted herself; she was more at peace now than she had ever been. She and John had reconciled while he gallantly threw himself into the realm of death to get her. I'm sure there was probably going to be a great deal of arguing later, and even possibly physical fighting, but both of them had realized the prudence of taking care of one battle at a time.

While John had taken his journey into death, we kept Snakehead busy. It's what the man who had been Phineas had called himself at one point in the fight. It was mostly Hellboy, but I had flamed him a few times really well. When he returned, I knew he had succeeded, but then it looked as if it were for nothing, she was still wounded. There was a flash of light, and she was fine, John was out. Our fight was tedious, long and violent.

Shadow just stepped it up a notch.

The tornado blocked our view of her for the most part. We could see her outline, her eyes were glowing, and the vines in her outfit seemed to be painted an electric green. Her hair was in the air, the funnel lifting it from her shoulders. And Snakehead came for her, with a tornado of his own.

His face was peeling away, revealing more and more of who he really was, the skin coming away in chunks like a snake that was having a hard time shedding its skin. He had dropped the guise of Phineas, the man he had killed to gain our trust. He had taken Phineas' chaos abilities. I think the act of killing the mage and taking his face and powers was making it difficult to maintain any of his original powers. So in reality, she was fighting another person who was just like her. They were the only two Chaos mages left. Until the next generation when more would be born to help take up the mantle. But if Snakehead killed her, the last TRUE mage, then there would be no more born. He would hold chaos in his hands, and destroy the world. Which was his goal I supposed.

They threw lightning, wind, trees, anything they could get a hold of. Most of it was deflected. Some of it made it through. Both of them looked like they were going to drop, and quickly. One of them would make it though, and we were hoping it would be Shadow.

She rose into the air. Hellboy and I both ran to the altar, grabbing Moon and John. We could feel in the air that this would be a hard and horrible blow. We would be lucky to live through it. She had created a living bomb.

John was coming to, trying to wake Moon. I knew that the two of them were Shadow's bonds to this world, and she would need them both to survive. Moon looked like she had been poisoned. But once John touched her face, color immediately returned. She began to look as if she might make it.

"John… you're healing her." I gasped.

"No time! Revelations later! Hide NOW!" Hellboy shouted. He grabbed us like we were luggage.

He hauled us into a cavern. John stood at the mouth of it, staring. Trying to find Shadow in the chaos outside.

"She's gonna blow John, get down!" Hellboy shouted.

"How do you know there's going to be an explosion?" He asked.

"I'm like my sister, an agent of chaos. I may not be a mage, but I know what she's about to do. It's kinda weird. We would have been twins if she had been born with me, but instead, whole bunch of other stuff happened, and she's this combination of my father, the demon, and my mother. We're connected on all three fronts. And she's gonna take him out!"

Moon stood, supported by John, as a flash so bright went through the sky, I thought I'd be blind if I survived. The sound wave hit us next, causing a cave in and knocking us all out.

The battle was over. Who, if anyone, had won?


	19. Epilogue

And finally... the last chapter.

* * *

John's POV

"You sure you don't mind goin? It's Antarctica." Hellboy said.

"You know, I don't really mind the cold. Not at all." I said. "I've got a lot to think about. So much has happened since we met. I can't believe it was only three years ago."

"Yeah, after all that's happened to us… I can't believe all of it." Hellboy said.

"I never believed in all this stuff till I met you guys. The crash course I got was intense. But nothing… prepared me for Shadow."

"I don't think anything could have prepared us for that little encounter. It was hard to believe she was my sister… sort of. But… now…I'm glad I had family." Hellboy said.

After everything we had been through, our life was going to seem much calmer. I was in more control of my abilities. I had learned so much in such a short time, I hadn't woken up from the ordeal until after most of clean up had been finished, three months later.

If you could say one thing for the bureau, it was quick to pick up after itself. The blast was said to be some sort of terrorist attack, and the loss of life had been minimal.

Just remembering the whole ordeal made me feel so lost. I sighed, trying to steady my nerves. I saw Moon, who hadn't taken human form since the battle. She had hardly spoken to me. It was as if she was no longer a Celestial Wolf, but just a run of the mill wolf, with higher intelligence than normal.

She had been hit pretty hard by the outcome, just as I had. I approached her slowly, in case she chose to attack.

"I know you can still understand me Moon. I know how badly you hurt by all that happened. But we're safe now. Come on. Let's go to the meadow to say goodbye. I know Shadow would want us to. She would have wanted to see it one last time." I said.

She followed me, and we entered the meadow. It was in its fall state; the leaves were turning, and swirling around us in a small breeze. I smiled, knowing that I could have something like this in Antarctica if I really wanted. And perhaps I would ask for one. It would help remember what it was like before.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was going to miss all of this. The romping of the Wolf-kin through the meadow, chasing after them, since I had been charged with their care. The times I had spent with Shadow, not realizing how in love with her I was. The kiss.

Without realizing it, we had all been drastically changed by her entry into our lives. I had gone beyond the world of the living. Into a realm no one else dared go, except for one, Hellboy. I had traveled beyond the realm I knew. I had braved the grasping souls of the dead to bring her back to life, to do battle. To ultimately sacrifice herself.

Shadow had sacrificed herself to destroy the one we had known as Phineas, the one who had stolen the face of another. But Moon and I, we had realized it just in time, and we had saved her from falling over the brink.

When everything was on the road to normalcy, as normal as it got at the BPRD, we had chosen to be married. All according to Liz's calculations, to be within the rules of the Mage world.

I looked at Hellboy as Moon and I returned.

"It's gonna be cold."

"I don't mind the cold, really. Besides, I don't want Manning to get wind of our little secret before we head out. It's for the best. I'd rather not be recalled in mid flight."

She would be safer there, in Antarctica. The magnetic pole would hide her from any others while she was pregnant. We weren't sure if she would be the mother of a new litter of Chaos mages, or if they would have something else to be empowered by. What I did know was that to keep the world safe, for now, we would have to hide the existence of the last Chaos mage.

Shadow's POV

It was hard to remain as still as I had to be. I had been placed in a chamber to hide my mage abilities. No matter the amount of control I now possessed, they did not want to take any chances in my condition, especially with the amount of interest at the bureau, and among those who we did not call friend.

I saw John and my pack sister enter the room. We would soon be leaving for our new home. He smiled as he saw me; it was a strange word for the action of baring your teeth. And it could be used in so many ways, even as the way wolves used it.

I couldn't think of who, or what, I was now. I had grown up wolf, but in reality I was human and demon. I even remembered parts of my life that had happened ages ago. They were memories that I did not wish to have. But they were a part of my life.

The happiest memories I had were of our wedding.

It had been a small affair. I had not wished for human traditions, but I knew John would want nothing less than the people we worked with. His family hadn't known that he had even chosen a mate. They were surprised to be called to his wedding. They were more surprised to see the female he would be bonded to for life was me.

They were not used to Hellboy either, so tried to like me. I could tell by the way they smelled of fear and loathing. I looked nothing like a normal human, the jungle clothes I wore, my tail, my eyes. But they were things that John had cherished about me. And soon he let them know it too. They thought be exotic and beautiful, but a savage instead of a human.

I had been fitted in a dress, but soon my jungle clothes had taken it apart, and created something completely new. It would have looked the same to any other, but it was in fact many small white jungle flowers, except for the crimson flower that marked a scar I would have for the rest of my life. A wreath in my hair was made of beautiful flowers as well.

As soon as the human ritual was done, we performed the sacred jungle ritual. We had marked one another as our mate. No one would ever see otherwise.

We had what John had called a 'honeymoon'. It wasn't much in his opinion, but any time alone with him, I cherished, because I knew it wouldn't last long. We ran as wolves, as humans, and enjoyed the company of one another, as a mate should.

John pressed some buttons on the chamber wall, and smiled. I could only think he was looking at what I had been for the past few sunrises. Our cub.

I felt the temperature in the room outside change, a small sound like chiming metal, and a slight breeze from a fall day.

"Your pure heart has led you down a great path John Meyers. You have protected this girl, my daughter with all you had. And you have loved her more than I ever thought possible. I thank you John. I am again a grandfather, and very proud of my children."

We looked at the image of my father, Professor Broom. He had been present at our wedding. Since the battle, I had managed another feat. To bring the spirit of a dead one to the realm of life. I had wanted my mother, but I understood what my father had meant to my brother, and everyone else at the Bureau.

"I heard you had chosen a human name. It is a little unorthodox, for a human name, but it is fitting I suppose. It has the same meaning as your other name, your code name, as it were. Lilith. The first woman, who would not submit to her husband. You have your work cut out for you John." My father said.

My mate flushed, embarrassed.

"And Moon chose Phoebe."

"Ah, you chose names that are like your original names, but more human."

"They didn't want to change too much to fit into the human world. And they knew that if they were to continue, they would have to take more human like names, so it would be harder to find us." John said.

"Yes, it is a good choice. Be safe in that frozen land. It is not hospitable to many forms of life."

"We know. Thank you." John said.

Two days later, three wolves were running across a frozen wasteland. They seemed much larger, more built for the weather. They were strangely colored for wolves, smoky grey, deep chocolate brown, and a pale moon white.

They stopped for a moment, and howled, their voices carrying across the frozen desert, to any who would hear them, and be afraid.


End file.
